Operation Mama Matchmaker
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: Everyone knew that Yuri Shibuya was dense. But no one expected him to be so dense to not notice the love his fiancee had for him. Breaking the engagement, as well as Wolfram's heart, Yuri starts to find his "female" soul mate. Who can put some sense in his head? Operation Mama Match-maker has started! (Previously known as Unexpected Visitor)
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own KKM!**

**Author Notes: This is a re-edited summary since I changed somethings. Hope that things are more clear.**

**Summary:**

Naive. Dense. Thick. Yuri has been called all of these for almost his whole life. But no matter how dense or naive he was, no one expected him to be so thick as to not realize how his fiancee- his male fiancee- felt about him.

Breaking the engagement- as well as Wolfram's heart- was the last straw. The two great pranksters of Shin Makuko hatch a plan to get them back together.

For that, Yuri has to first open his eyes and realize that he lives Wolfram. And who is more better for the job than his mother?

Operation Mama Matchmaker is on the go!

**NOTE: Wolfram and the gang has never met Miko Shibuya. They have only heard about how her character was like Yuri's and all that. only Conrart had met her- 2- years back- and he doesn't remember her face that clearly. When they came to Earth to take the box imagine she was not present. Keep this in mind! **


	2. Broken Hearts and Mischievous Plans

Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM!

Author notes: Hey! I am back! I have reedited the first two chapters and have mixed it into one. And the starting too is different. I just realized the mistakes of my writing and how horrible it looked. Not to mention the extreme OOCness. The basic plot will be the same.

Chapter 1: Broken Hearts and Mischievous Plans (Normal P.O.V)

Blood Pledge Castle was in chaos. People were setting up the ballroom for the ball that Lady Cheri had decided to keep out of the blue. But nobody was too surprised. They were used to Lady Cheri's antics by now. It was a three day ball.

Yuri Shibuya, the 27th Maou, had also returned in time to attend the ball. He normally hated formal event of any kind but this time it was different. Lady Cheri had decided to invite all eligible females in town. The only thing that was stopping him was his fiancée. Wolfram von Belfield.

Yuri sighed as he thought about his blond companion. He didn't hate him. Far from that actually. He truly cares for the proud mazuko. He was Yuri's partner-in-crime and had saved him a lot of times. Yuri thought of him as his close friend. But that was it. Only a close friend. Nothing more than that.

His hand was starting to cramp from the massive amount of paperwork he was doing since the afternoon. The sky was slowly starting to darken. Night would arrive in a few short hours.

"Yuri!" He heard before the door to his office banged open and in strode Wolfram. Along with him Conrart and Gunter also entered. "Really! You could've at least informed me that you were back from Earth." Wolfram ranted. It seemed like no one had bothered to inform the prince that Yuri had arrived in the morning.

"Um… actually Wolf I was coming to meet you anyway." Yuri admitted hesitating. Wha would happen to him after this? More importantly what would happen to Wolf?

At that Wolfram was taken aback. It was always him who went back of the young monarch not the other way around. "Me?"

Gunter and Conrart stood silently. Normally Gunter would have wailed and hugged Yuri to death but he could sense the serious tension in the air. So he stood silently beside Conrart trying to come up with an explanation for this.

"Actually I wanted to…" Yuri hesitated, aware that he would hurt his friends' feelings but it was better to get it over with now rather than wait until the end and hurting him more. "I wanted to break the engagement with you." Yuri declared.

Then, afraid that he hurt his comrade's feelings, rushed on," am sorry wolf but I see you only as a good friend. I am just not interested in boys in that way and I will never be. So it's better if we break it off now rather than later. In that way we can both move forward in our life." Yuri smiled apologetically. He wanted to get out of here.

"Ohhh… I remember that I told Murata I would meet him in the dining room today." Yuri said and went out of the room without looking at anyone's face. He knew it was cowardly, to run away like that, but what could he do?

Meanwhile Wolfram, Conrart and Gunter were shocked. None of them had expected it. Even Gunter, who was normally against their engagement, felt bad for the young mazuko. Conrart, being the older brother, felt angry at Yuri and sorry for his younger brother. But he knew that what Yuri had done was right. It was wise to break the engagement now rather than later.

Wolfram was the most affected. He knew that Yuri didn't like him that way but the he had still kept hope that one day Yuri too would fall in love with him. There was a ringing sound in his ears. His hopes had been crashed.

"Wolfram….." Conrart whispered. He knew how crazy Wolfram was about Yuri.

"I am fine Weller." Wolfram replied harshly. Conrart blinked. It was a while since Wolfram had last called him Weller. He had started to call him Conrart but with this incident….

Before he or Gunter could say anything Wolfram brushed past them and got out of the suddenly stifling office. Gunter and Conrart glanced at each other. This was not good.

The atmosphere at the dinner table was normal. At first. Neither Yuri nor Wolfram attended the dinner. Conrart and Gunter knew that they had to inform others about what had happened. So it was with a heavy heart that Conrart told others about what had occurred a few hours before.

No one had a positive reaction. Gwendal as angry ad even Cheri who normally, in any kind of situation, could be found taking things lightly had a grim expression on her face. But they couldn't do anything. It was the Maou's choice.

It seemed that the news had spread like wild fire during the night. Everyone in the Castle and kingdom knew about the annulment of the engagement. It was hot gossip. Girls everywhere were celebrating. They now had a chance with the Maou.

Everyone in the Castle went about with their duties as usual. It was the first day of the ball and everyone was busy making preparations. But there was something different.

The carefree atmosphere that had once surrounded the castle had vanished. The air was thick with tension. Or to be more specific; the air was thick with tension between a certain blonde and double black.

After the last night's event, wolfram had gone to his old room and cried himself to sleep. Not that he would admit it to anyone.

Everyone attended the breakfast. Everything was going normally. The only thing that was not normal was that Wolfram was sitting side of Greta and Conrart instead of Yuri.

This made Yuri worry. Plus during the breakfast Wolfram was glaring at Yuri but his eyes looked dead. Yuri would've said something but as he is a wimp, he admitted it himself; he just sat there quietly ignoring the blonde, as well as Gwendal's glare.

The day went smoothly. Or as smoothly as it could go. The night of the ball arrived. Guests began to flock in and Yuri made his usual speech. Everyone was present. There was a surprisingly large amount of girls. Yuri grinned. It was going to be fun.

But he glanced around his eyes automatically searching for Wolfram. He couldn't find him. Not that he expected to. Conrart and Lady Cheri were acting cold towards him and Gwendal was grumpier than usual. Yuri sighed. It wasn't his mistake! He didn't want to be stuck in this engagement in the first place. Girls began to flock towards him requesting dances and he agreed to dance with all of them.

On the other side of the room, Wolfram stood lonely with a wine glass in his hand. The reason he was lonely was that he was partially hidden by the shadows. He would've liked to be in his room but that would start the rumor mill. And others would thing he was scared to face Yuri. He was anything but a coward!

But it still hurt when he observed Yuri dancing with all those hussies. The way he looked at them. He had never looked at Wolfram like that. An ironic smile touched his lips. Life was full of ironies. He could have any person he wanted. But he chooses the one who didn't love him.

"Wolfy…" He heard a soft voice murmur. Glancing up he caught the sight of his mother standing near him her usually bright emerald eyes dull and full of sadness for her youngest son.

"Mother…." He whispered. Involuntarily he could feel a few drops of tears from his eyes. Before he could wipe them Lady Cheri reached forward and wiped them from his cheeks. Wolfram closed his eyes at the soft touch of his mother. He could feel her motherly love being communicated through that one touch.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked as he looked into his mothers eyes that were so much like his own. Lady Cheri's face crumpled and she pulled him forward for a hug.

"Ohhh Wolfy. Nothing. You did nothing wrong." Lady Cheri hugged him tightly. His time it wasn't the usual bosom hug but a motherly hug that conveyed that no matter what happens, she would always be there for him.

Wolfram hugged back. But he soon pulled back and said, "I can't stand this anymore. I'm going." Lady Cheri watched as her son walked away from her and into the darkened hallway which mirrored his feelings.

_**Meanwhile at Shinou Temple:**_

"The moon is unusually bright tonight." Great Sage of Shin Makuko commented lightly. Shinou didn't answer as he sat on Murata's shoulder.

Murata glanced at Shinou a wry smile touching his lips. "Worried about the Royal Couple?" He asked guessing correctly as usual. The news of the annulment had even reached the Shrine that morning. Bad news early morning.

"Worried about my descendent." Shinou corrected. "I think my Maou will survive quite happily through this ordeal but I'm not quite sure about my descendent…" he trailed off. He wanted Wolfram to be happy.

"I doubt Shibuya will be happy." Murata said thoughtfully. Shinou glanced at Murata questioningly. "Shibuya loves Lord von Belfield." Murata explained.

Shinou snorted in disbelief. "It certainly doesn't look that way." Shinou said referring to the annulment. Murata just smiled mysteriously. "Shibuya is dense and naïve. Even if he realizes it he won't accept it. And by the time he accepts it, it might be too late." He said.

Shinou looked at his Sage speculatively. "You are planning something aren't you?" He asked a small smile appearing on his face. Murata just smiled mysteriously.

"Here's my plan…." He began.

Things are going to get interesting.

**Author Notes:**** Yayy! Though it wasn't that great it is at least better than the previous one. Please read and give me your opinions.**


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own KKM!**

**Author Notes: ****I am truly, truly ashamed. This chapter barely crosses 700 words! I know that it is shameful but I felt like this is the correct place to stop this chapter. Next chapter will be longer (I hope) SORRY! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2: Arrival (Normal P.O.V)**

**Shibuya Household:**

Miko Shibuya, mother of two, was going around the house trying to find something to do. Shouma was away on a business trip and Shouri had gone to some training program with Bob. Her youngest son had gone to Shin Makuko. Miko sighed. He told her that he had become the Maou but she yet had to meet anyone from the Demon Kingdom.

The house was quiet. The sky was slowly turning dark. She decided to wash the bathroom. Again. Taking a bucket in one hand she proceeded to fill the bathtub with water.

"Oh! I forgot the..." Miko gasped as she slipped on a bar of soap and fell in the tub filled with water. Normally she would just get a little wet. But this was not a normal situation.

It seemed like a vacuum was created in middle of the bathtub.

Her last thought before she was transported to Shin Makuko was, "Isn't this how Yuu-chan... "

**Shin Makuko:**

It was the second day of the ball. While the first day of the ball was normal the second day had a theme. Masquerade. Everyone had to wear a mask. A mask that concealed most of their face as it "was romantic and built excitement as well as a perfect opportunity to meet one's destined one." According to Lady Celi at least. **(1)**

Yuri had already chosen his mask. It was a laced masked edged with sequined braid. A large jewel accents several coque feathers on the side. It was, as expected, black.

The morning passed normally. The only difference was that he could sense coldness from Conrart and Gwendal. He couldn't even find Lady Celi to get her opinion on his mask. And he felt like even Greta was distracted. It was as if she didn't know whether to spend time with Yuri or Wolfram.

Wolfram was avoiding him as much as he could.

All in the entire situation within the Castle wasn't too good.

**The Shrine:****  
**_Evening_

A loud splash echoed around the Shrine. Murata grinned. "Execution of plan has started."

A very wet and confused Miko Shibuya climbed out of the fountain. She hadn't fallen into a fountain but her bathtub at home. But she remembered that even her son would be transported into the other world in the same way. Does that mean that she is in the other world?

"Mama-san!" She heard someone call out. A smile lit up her face.

"Ken-Chan!" She greeted the Japanese boy enthusiastically as he made his way towards her. "Am I in the Demon Kingdom?" She asked her eyes sparkling.

Reaching her Murata smiled genuinely though there was a touch of mischievousness in it. "Yep! Welcome to Shin Makuko, the Great Demon Kingdom!" Murata flung his arms wide for the effect.

"Ahh..." Miko sighed in happiness as her eyes reflected the excitement she felt inside. She at last was in the Kingdom that her son was ruling. She couldn't control herself. She started asking questions.

"Does Yuu-chan stay in a big Castle? Does he know I am here? Do demons over there have wings? Is Yuu-chan ruling properly? Are there unicorns and other creatures?" She fired without giving the chance for Murata to answer.

"Mama-san, I think you better change your clothes first. You might catch a cold." Murata interrupted. "Sure!" Miko replied following Murata as he led the way into the Shrine.

From top, Shinou was observing his Sage and his Maou's mother interact. It seemed like his Maou had got his character from his mother. **(2)** Though, according to his Sage, she was more open minded and would not mind having a son-in-law.

He smirked. The plan was in motion.

**Author Notes:**

**You guys might be thinking how can Lady Celi say like that but the ball was planned one week before so it was at that time she told this. Before they broke their engagement.**

**I do think that Yuri has got most of his character from his Mother though Miko is more open minded and sensible.**

**Next Chapter:**** 2****nd**** day of the ball. Miko goes to the ball. Meets Wolfram. Avoids Yuri. Talks with Lady Celi. Hides her identity from everyone. Resolves to help.**

**Sorry again for the short chapter! REVEW!**


	4. Like Mother, Like Son Or not?

**Disclaimer:**** I, as usual, do not own KKM!**

**Author Notes:**** Completed! This chapter is a bit longer than the last one. Miko meets everyone. Almost everyone. It was hard to capture her character and I might have made her a bit OOC. Sorry about that.**

**Chapter 3: Like Mother, Like Son... Or not?**

Murata led Miko into the Shrine. They came to stop near a big door."Well Mama-san, there is a dress in there for you to change in. If you want anything you can ask the Shrine Maiden here." Murata gestured at the Shrine Maiden in front of the door.

"Thank you Ken-Chan!" Miko gushed as she smiled brightly at the Shrine Maiden. The maiden smiled back automatically. Miko's smile was contagious.

After getting changed she came out of the room and looked around. Murata was nowhere to be seen. Miko frowned. Where is Ken-Chan? Glancing at the maiden she decided to ask her.

"Excuse me?" She called to the Shrine Maiden who looked quiet young. This seemed to be a shrine. But shrine for what? Or who? The girl turned towards her but there was a slight confused expression on her face.

"What happened?" Miko asked noticing the expression on the girls' face. The girl looked even more confused and started blabbering in a foreign tongue. Now it was Miko's turn to be confused. It seemed that there was a huge language problem. Since Ken-Chan had spoken to her in Japanese she hadn't noticed but this might be the common language or something.

In the middle of the blabbering she heard Murata's name being mentioned. She pounced on that. "Yes Murata Ken. Take me to him?" She asked trying to use actions to explain her words. Luckily the Shrine Maiden seemed to understand her and nodded. Miko sighed in relief. At least.

The girl led her to a huge door at the end of the corridor. After knocking softly she proceeded to open the door slightly. After saying something in the same foreign tongue she opened the door wider to admit Miko inside. She bowed and retreated. Taking her eyes off the girl as she closed the door behind her she turned towards her front.

She gasped her eyes growing wide. The room was mostly in darkness. Though there were three people in the room. A crystal ball lay in near the end of the room and behind it were four boxes. Glancing top she caught sight of stars through a small glass tomb like structure. A handsome blonde with sapphire blue eyes sat on one of the boxes while Ken-Chan stood in front of him. A child was standing near the crystal ball while her long- too long- hair tumbled on the floor.

"Mama-San!" Murata greeted her as he turned his back to the blonde and looked at her. The blonde and the child looked at her curiously as they waited for the Sage to introduce them too.

"This is Ulrike- The Head Shrine Maiden. And he is Shinou, the first king of Shin Makuko." Murata introduced them. "And this is Miko Shibuya, Yuri Shibuya's mother." He smiled as he introduced Yuri's mother to them.

Ulrike just smiled and said, "Welcome to the Shrine."

Miko was confused. She didn't understand what Ulrike had said. Murata understanding her confusion came forward. Producing Anissina's invention, the translating ear plugs, he handed it to Miko. "Using this you can understand them as well as speak the language." Miko soon recovered from her confusion as she put on the ear plug. She came forward towards Ulrike. "How can you be the Shrine Head?" She asked curiously. "Aren't you a little too young to be the Head Shrine Maiden?" **(1)**

Ulrike lost her small as she glared a bit at Shinou and Murata who were trying to stop smiling. "I am not." She answered irritated. Why did people always ask her these kinds of questions? It was embarrassing!

"Huh really?" Miko exclaimed surprised. But Ulrike looked less than 10 years old. Murata, taking pity on Ulrike, came forward to explain. "Actually Mama-san Mazuko over here age faster than humans. But physically they age very slowly. Ulrike's real age is 800 years."

"Huh?!" Miko was shocked. "Really? That means you are veryyyyyy old." She said dragging the word very. Coming from some other person it might have been an insult but Murata knew that it was anything but an insult if it came from Yuri's mother.

Ulrike didn't answer but just frowned a bit. Miko glanced at Shinou. "Then what would be your age?" She asked.

"Me?" Shinou asked speaking for the first time since she entered the room. "I am 4000 years old." He declared smirking.

"Ahh!" Miko gasped. The people here were so old but still they looked very young. That got her thinking. Uma-chan **(2)** had still aged normally. Why was that? He too was a Mazuko after all!

As if reading her mind, Murata answered, "Mazuko on Earth age normally since they gave up their Mazuko life and are staying amongst humans." That made more sense. But that meant that Yuu-Chan would out grow all of them soon. But she wasn't the one to contemplate negative thoughts.

"Where is Yuu-Chan?" She questioned. She wanted to see him and give him her piece of mind for not letting her to come to the Demon Kingdom sooner. She was his mother after all.

She noticed that Murata and Shinou exchange a glance. She might not look like it but she was quite observant. Her child like personality often led pope to think that she was quiet easy to fool and she didn't know anything. The opposite was true. Despite her child like personality she noticed more than other people did.

"He is currently attending the ball held at Blood Pledge Castle. The Castle he is staying in." Murata answered. Before Miko could say anything Shinou cut in. "Why don't you take Miko-san with you?" He asked Murata his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I am sure that she would love to meet the people our Maou works with as well as see how he is doing for herself." He continued. "And she is already dressed up so all you need is a mask."

Miko glanced down. Shinou was right. She hadn't given the dress any attention before but it was a ball gown. Full length and modest. Purple in colour. It was simple but at the same time fitted her perfectly. It was comfortable too. **(3)**

She grinned. "I would LOVE to go." She agreed to Shinou's suggestion before Murata could reply. Sharing a smile with his Sage, Shinou looked at her and said, "Only a mask and you will be ready to go."

**Blood Pledge Castle:**

The 2nd day of the ball was more exciting than the first. The masks created a kind of anticipation and curiosity among the people as they tried to guess who was behind every mask. The most easily recognizable was the Maou himself due to his black hair and black eyes.

"I should've dyed my hair." He muttered as another girl came to request him to a dance. He accepted it graciously. He didn't notice the green eyed blonde looking at him longingly from the buffet table. A glass of wine in his hand, Wolfram was observing Yuri. The young monarch had danced with many ladies since the ball started and Wolfram could feel jealously flaring in him as he noticed Yuri enjoying all the attention. But along with jealously there was another emotion. Loneliness.

"May I have a dance?" A cheerful voice asked from his side. It was a lady. He was going to decline but the lady pulled him towards the dance floor before he could do anything. He wanted to protest but he didn't have the energy to do anything except give up and dance with the lady. At least they were far from where Yuri and his partner were dancing.

He looked at his partner. She was of his height and was wearing a glittery silver mask with star garland hoops. She had brown hair and he had a sneaking suspicion that she was a human or at least a half human half mazuko. But he had long since gotten rid of his prejudices. Mostly because of Yuri. The thought of Yuri made him feel hurt though he didn't let it show on his face. Since he wasn't wearing a mask his emotions could easily be reflected on his face.

Miko, on the other hand, was dancing with him because Ken-Chan had told her too. They had reached the ball and entered. No one paid them special attention. Ken-Chan had maneuvered towards the buffet table. Before she could ask Ken-Chan anything he gestured towards a blonde standing near them. The blonde looked suspiciously like Shinou. Was he a relative of Shinou?

"He seems so sad." Murata commented. Miko looked closer at the blonde. 'He does look sad.' She noticed. Sympathy overtook her. Such a pretty face was not made to be filled with sadness.

"Why don't you dance with him?" Murata suggested. "Maybe you will be able to cheer him up." Miko cheered up and nodded enthusiastically. She would try to help the handsome boy as much as she could. So she went to him and pulled him along for a dance without giving him a chance of protest- something he was sure to do.

Now, dancing with him, she could clearly see the sadness in his eyes. Loneliness too. She frowned. Who had made him this sad?

"My name is Miko but you can call me Jennifer or Mama-san **(4)**. How are you? What your name anyway?" She chattered on as she tried to end the awkward silence. Maybe he would tell her what was troubling him and she might be able to help him. She would certainly help him. He reminded her of Yuu-Chan.

He looked surprised for a moment. This lady was talking to him like she knew him for her whole life. "My-My name is Wolfram von Belfield." He answered. "How I am is none of your business." Wolfram snapped thinking that she was asking about his feelings on last days' events (Annulment). It was still a very sensitive topic and Wolfram knew that it would be his whole life.

Miko was taken aback. It seemed that something had happened recently. Miko changed the topic. "You are so cute. Ladies might be falling all over just for a look from you." She complimented him. Wolfram just turned his face away and muttered, "Not cute enough for him... "

Miko wasn't supposed to hear that but she heard. She frowned. Someone had broken his heart. A boy. But she couldn't understand. Anyone would be lucky to get a lover like him. It was clear that Wolfram truly loved "him". Whoever 'him' is.

The song finished and Wolfram gave a little bow as he hurried away from her. He didn't want her to see how much hurt he was. Her smile reminded him of Yuri. Yuri had that exact same carefree smile. Putting the thought out of his mind he made his way towards the Gardens.

Lady Celi noticed Wolfram dancing with a lady. She smiled. At least he was trying. Maybe he could find someone. Though deep in her heart Celi knew that it was not possible. Not when it was as passionate as Wolfram's.

She sighed as she noticed Wolfram go out of the ballroom like yesterday. The lady approached the buffet table Celi was standing by. Celi decided to apologize on behalf of Wolfram. She felt that the lady was someone who was kind and not like one of these gossipy ladies who only wanted to know why Yuri broke his engagement with Wolfram.

Therefore she went to Miko. "Hello, I am Cecelia von Spitzberg." She introduced herself in her usual light voice.

Miko looked up and her eyes went a bit wide behind her mask. A lady stood side of her. Her mask was of a brilliant red colour with premium ostrich plume. But despite the mask Miko could say that she was beautiful. And she looked almost identical to the cute boy she had danced with before.

'Sister?' She thought. But aloud she said, "I am Miko but you can call me Jennifer!" Her cheerful demeanor looked a bit familiar to Celi though she couldn't pinpoint it.

"I wanted to apologize for my sons' behavior." Celi explained apologetic. "He is a bit..."She hesitated. She just hoped the lady understood.

Miko's eyes went wide. Son? She was Wolfram's mother? But she looked so young! Miko was curious to ask more questions but she could feel the seriousness in the mood."I noticed." Miko replied quietly. "But why?" She asked turning to Celi her eyes wide as worry shone in her eyes.

"You don't know?" Celi asked surprised. She thought that almost everyone in the kingdom might've come to know by now. A young man approached her. There was a blush on his face. "M-My Lady, Would you spare a da-dance?" He asked turning even more red at the end of the question. She turned her attention on him.

"Not now Darling. Maybe later." She said a flirty smile on her face. Miko observed the exchange quietly. It seemed like Cecelia was too beautiful and Miko could see men glancing at her from all corners of the room. 'Whoever married her is very lucky.' She thought as the man smiled and fled.

Celi turned towards Miko and she noticed a bit of suspicion on Celli's face. "Actually I arrived here today only so I don't know what happened before that." She hurried on to explain. She didn't know why but an instinct told her not to tell that she was from Earth. At least until she came to know more about this world.

"Oh." Celi muttered understanding flashing in her eyes. It made sense. Should she tell the lady what happened or not? Looking at Miko she decided to tell her. She wasn't extraordinarily beautiful and Celi could tell that she was a human. But there was an inner beauty about her that attracted other people towards her.

"Actually Wolfram was engaged for three years until a few days back. It wasn't a planned engagement. At first he was completely against it. He hated it and the only reason he didn't break it off was because of his pride. But slowly he started to fall in love." Celli's voice turned soft. "He fell in love so deep that even though he tries to come out of it he won't be able too."

Miko's heart went out to him. She could feel the suffering of the cute blonde. The feeling of loving someone so much that he would be ready to give up everything if that's what the other person wants. But who was the person who broke his heart?

"Even though there are many people who would do anything to win his heart, his heart belonged to only one person. It broke his heart when His Majesty broke the engagement." Celi looked lost in thought as she relieved that day's events.

"His Majesty broke it?" Miko asked shock lacing her tone as she looked at the handsome double black dancing on the floor with a stunning red head. It was her Yuu-Chan that broke Wolfie-Chan's heart? It was hard to believe. She had always taught him to love someone completely and never let go of the person who loved you.

"Yes he was the one who broke it." Celi replied thinking that Miko was surprised that Yuri had broken it instead of Wolfram. She didn't know that the real reason that Miko was shocked was because she never expected Yuri to be the person Wolfram to be engaged with.

"Though I can't really blame him too. It's hard to change your views you have been bought up with. But Wolfram thought that he might change his view and come to accept that same gender relations are common here." Celi sighed. It wasn't completely Yuri's fault too. He stuck to his views with complete certainty. It was good as well as bad. It bought peace for Shin Makuko as he wouldn't change his view about the war but at the same time it broke her youngest sons' heart.

On the other hand, Miko was lost in her thoughts. 'How can Yuu-Chan do like this? I told him to keep the people who cared about him close and never hurt anyone who would do anything for him. How did my boy change into this monster?' Miko thought over reacting. Her face reflected her determination. She couldn't allow this. She was his mother. She should help him make the right decision.

She had to do everything she could to help them get back together. Nodding her head at her thoughts she forgot that she had company. "What happened?" Celi asked confused. Why was she nodding her head?

Snapping out of her thoughts Miko shook her head. "No no nothing! I was just thinking about my sons." She lied unconvincingly. She was not too good at lying easily but it wasn't a complete lie. She was thinking about Yuu-Chan.

"Ohhh!" Celi exclaimed. So this lady was married. Before she could ask more about her sons the man who previously asked her to dance came again. This time she couldn't reject him. Smiling flirtatiously at him she glanced at Miko. "Excuse me." She said as the man led her towards the dance floor.

Miko sighed in relief. It was a good thing that Cecelia hadn't inquired more. Miko couldn't stand to tell that it was her son who broke Wolfram's heart. But that was about to change.

"I will bring them together." She declared a bit loudly as the people near her looked at her oddly. Ignoring all the stares and whispers she made her way towards Murata when she spotted him standing near the doorway.

"Ken-Chan." She called out. Murata grinned as she approached him. By the look on her face it seemed like she came to know what had happened.

"Yes Mama-san?" He asked innocently.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She wailed. Murata just looked at her quizzically. "Yuu-chan was engaged with a cute demon. And that he broke his engagement a few days before!" She exclaimed horror in her voice. It sounded like she was telling Murata about a terrible murder that Yuri had committed.

"I thought that you would not..." He trailed off shrugging.

"We have to help them." She decided determination clear in her voice. She looked at Murata seriously. "You have to help me." She declared without waiting for an answer. She was anyway not going to take no for an answer. Murata knew that Miko could be scarier than Yuri in his Maou Mode when she wanted too. So he just smiled brightly and nodded.

"Sure!"

Operation Mama Matchmaker Success!

**Author Notes:**

**Guess from which cartoon it is from!**

**For those who don't know Uma-Chan is Yuri's father, Shouma Shibuya**

**Hmmm….. That's the best I can explain her gown. I will try to put a link of it on my profile.**

**She felt that wolfram was like Yuri's age therefore she asked him to call her Mama-San**

**Over! Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	5. Fire in my Heart

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own KKM!**

**Author notes:**** Hey! This chapter is a large one. It is Wolfram's P.O.V of the events from Chapter 1- 3. I added brotherly love. It might be a bit OOC. The amazing poem below is written by Fanelight. Go to my favorites list to find the whole poem. It is an amazing poem! Hope you like this chapter!**

_**I love you, Yuuri.**_

_**.**_

_**May my words reach you.**_

_**May my feelings touch you.**_

_**And let my love be reciprocated by you.**_

_**For the heart of this prince,**_

_**Beats only for**_

_**You.-**_

_**The Heart of a Prince by Fanelight**_

**Chapter 4: Fire in my Heart (Wolfram P.O.V)**

**The day before the ball: **

I go through my daily routine as usual. Training the soldiers, picnic lunch with my lovely daughter, a bit more training, preparing reports and many other insignificant things. The day was nice and the sun shone brightly but I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something wasn't right. And I, as a soldier, had learnt to trust my instinct more than anything.

Two maids passed me carrying a basket full of ribbons. For the ball. I roll my eyes. I hated balls. They were loud and noisy and filled with people I much rather not talk to. But being a Noble had its disadvantages. You had to be sociable and approachable. The three day ball was Mothers idea. As usual. More opportunities for the Wimp to cheat. I frown. When is Yuri going to return?

As if on cue, I heard the two maids talking about him. "It's a good thing that His Majesty has returned in time for the ball." I freeze. The wimp has come back. I could feel my lips pulling upwards to form a small smile. Thinking about him always made me happy. But he couldn't have returned just now. Maybe he returned in the morning but no one informed me? My smile changed into a frown. How can he not tell me? I was his fiancée for Shinou's sake! Even though deep in my heart I know that there was very less chance for my feelings to be reciprocated, I still kept hope.

The light was slowly fading. A few more hours until the sky turned completely dark. Like Yuri's hair and eyes. I shook my head, lightly scowling. It's disgusting how my love for Yuri has turned me from a proud soldier into a pitiful mazuko. I better stop these kinds of thoughts or I might have to burn myself. A soldier isn't supposed to think these kinds of thoughts after all.

I make my way towards Yuri's office. I might be lucky to talk to him alone even for a few seconds. But even as I hope I know that it was impossible. And as if to confirm it, Gunter and Conr- Weller appeared from the other end of the corridor. I don't mind it.

Fine! Maybe I did mind a teeny tiny bit but I anyway share a bed with Yuri at night so he could bear their company for now.

"Weller, Gunter." I greeted them as they join me. Weller just smiles his usual gentle/annoying smile. I ignore him. Even though I don't hate him anymore- truthfully I never did hate him in the first place- I still refused to call him by his name. I respected him but I still couldn't forgive how he lied to me about being a Half-human. Though technically he never lied because I automatically assumed that he was a Mazuko just like me and Gwendal and never asked him about it. So I guess it was my mistake too... But majority of it was his! He should've told me that he was a half human.

We stayed quiet until we reached Yuri's office. A scowl on my face, I burst inside without knocking. "Yuri!" I snap as I enter the room. "Really! You could've at least informed me that you were back from Earth."

He looked at me nervously. Most probably thinking if another excuse of avoiding me. I felt my heart sink at that thought.

"Um… actually Wolf I was coming to meet you anyway." He explained the nervous and slightly guilty look never leaving his face. I was surprised. He was going to look for me? I might ignore many things but even I couldn't ignore the fact that Yuri would never look for me willingly unless he had something important to say. Most of the time I was the one who went looking for him. Like a love sick dragon. I internally groan. Now I was comparing myself to a live sick dragon. Making a mental note to myself to get rid of these wimpy thoughts, I look at Yuri. "Me?" The confusion I felt inside was clear in my voice.

"I wanted to break the engagement with you." He said. I froze. I couldn't have heard it right. My ears must be deceiving me. I might've trained a bit too hard and now I am having hallucinations. Yuri kept on speaking but I had completely tuned out. It was as if a heavy veil had descended inside my brain. Everything was hazy. Only a few words pierced through the numbness. Only good friends, sorry, never interested and many other insignificant words. I wanted to ask Yuri why did he do such a thing but before I could even open my mouth, Yuri mumbled an excuse about meeting the Great Sage and ran past me, out of the room. 'He is still a wimp.' I thought idly in some corner of my mind that still hadn't registered the fact that Yuri had broken the engagement. A ringing sound filled my ears.

"Wolfram..." I hear Weller mummer. That was when reality set in. Yuri had broken the engagement. The curtain had been lifted and I felt like my senses had been heightened. I could see and hear everything clearly. But along with that I could also feel the aching pain in my chest. How can this be? How could this be done by such a smiling sweetheart? But there is no way that I am going to show any weakness in front of others.

"I am fine Weller." I snapped trying to keep my emotions in check. My emotions were in control for the time being but I knew that I could snap anytime. So I brushed past them without looking at their faces. I knew what kind of expression would be there. Pity.

I clenched my hands tightly into fists. I don't want anyone's pity! I felt moisture on my cheek. I stopped in my tracks as I touch my cheek. It was wet. Dammit! A soldier isn't supposed to show any kind of weakness! I rub my cheeks roughly to dispel of any proof that I had been crying. I needed to be alone. Needed some time to think and put my thoughts in order. I knew one place where I wouldn't be disturbed. At least not for the time being.

Dust coated every inch of the room. The room was mostly bare containing only a queen sized bed, a drawer and a small cupboard. It had been ages since I last entered this room. Since I started sleeping in the Royal Bedchambers I didn't feel the need to come to my old room. No one need. The dust was an evidence of that.

Making my way towards my old bed, I feel a temporary feeling of calm over come me as I caught sight of my old bed sheets that were of a faded blue in cover. This room was my personal sanctuary. Dust rose from the sheets as I sat down slowly. A lot of dust had collected on the sheets. I coughed as I covered my nose. The feeling of peace that I had felt when I entered this room had long since disappeared. Instead, I felt suffocated as if someone had placed a huge and heavy stone on my chest. I knew I should forget the wimp since he broke my heart- not that I would admit it to anyone. But what could I do if the person who broke my heart was the only one who could fix it?

Sighing I bury my head in my hands. Suddenly someone knocked on my door. No one could know that I am here. Except...

"Go away Weller." I growl my voice a bit muffled due to my hands. But as expected he did not listen to me and entered the room anyway. I did not look up. Maybe if I ignore him he would leave.

"Wolfram." Yeah right. Fat chance of that ever happening.

Groaning in irritation I look up to see him standing right in front of me with an unreadable expression in his face. He had closed the door. To prevent anyone from eavesdropping I presume. But by now everyone might have come to know about what had happened. Gossip spread faster than wild fire in the Castle.

"What do you want Weller?" Maybe if I was rude enough he would go. But instead of taking the hint and leaving like I would've liked him to do, he just sat beside me. I could feel the warmth of his body. It calmed me a bit. It had been years since I last sat next to him without any complaints about his blood. The last time was before I came to know the truth. Now I had matured enough to stop all those kind of insults. But that didn't mean I was happy with him. Even if I was beginning to consider him as my brother.

He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. I growled and shrugged it off, though it was half heartedly. It was good to know that someone cared. "Wolfram..." Well- Conrart muttered again. At that moment I wanted to laugh. A humorless laugh. It was a rare sight to see him speechless. Normally he would have something to say. Something reassuring. But not this time.

"So I guess Yuri has done it at last huh?" I ask in what I hope is a casual tone. Talking about Yuri still made my heart ache. But there was no way I was showing any kind of weakness in front of Conrart- Weller. I glanced at him. He looked pained. Guilt filled my heart. Even if I hadn't completely forgiven him he was still my brother. He was family. Not that I was forgiving him. I scowled. Since when had things become so complicated?

"When I first met Yuri" I began eager to get it out of me. To get what out of me I wasn't sure. "I hated him. No not hated. I disliked him immensely." I amended. "He had come from a different world and was to become our king. I guess I was bitter because I thought that Gwendal was better suited for the position at that time." It all seemed so foolish now. Even though Gwendal would be a capable king no one could compare to Yuri.

"He couldn't even ride a horse. And when he slapped me I felt completely insulted. Angry too. Though that was due to Mother's perfume. That was the reason I challenged him to a duel. I was confident I would win. After all he was an amateur that didn't' even know how to hold a sword properly. Well... We both know the outcome of the duel." I smile wryly at the memory. Though I was really glad that he had defeated me. As I came to know more about him, I began to change. For the good. Though in the end, he broke my heart.

"Now I deeply regret insulting his mother" I reveal. Who would've thought that I would fall in love with a wimp like him? I must've been the last one to except that to happen. We are opposites. I was fire, he was water. He was kind hearted, I was hot headed. So I guess the saying that "opposites attract" is true. Though the attraction is not mutual.

Getting up from the bed, I made my way towards the window. The sun was beginning to set. The sky was a beautiful golden color. "I feel like I'm waiting for something that will never happen. But" I turned to look at Conrart who was still sitting on my bed an unreadable expression on his face. "I know I'll wait forever for the day when he'll see me as more than a friend." That is completely true. There is no way I would be able to forget him so I would wait forever for him. I turned back to stare out of the window. I felt Conrart come up to me. He pulled me into a tight hug. My body was stiff, unused to the affection. But I managed to relax my body. For now, just for this moment, he was my big brother who cared about me. I could feel a few tears leak from my eyes but I made no attempt to clean it. It was a long time since I felt the brotherly warmth.

I had pushed him away a long time ago but he still didn't hate me. I never even treated him like my brother but he never ever considered me anything but a young brother. I hugged him back trying to take warmth from his body.

After a few moments I pulled away. Wiping my face I kept my face down. I could feel embarrassment setting in. I couldn't believe I had cried in front of Well- Conrart. "It's good you are not giving up." Conrart commented gently. Looking up I smile bitterly. "But won't it be better if I just let go? If I could just give up?"

"Wolfram, giving up is one of the easiest things that anyone could do. Not giving up even when others would understand if you do, THAT is true strength." He explained. I just stared at him. Then summoning whatever energy I had left I smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Little Big Brother." I whisper.

For a moment he looked shocked. But he quickly covered it up with a smile and patted my shoulder. "You are always welcome Little Brother." We stood there smiling at each other for a moment. Who knew that breaking the engagement was what it took to bring me and Conrart together?

"By the way, Gwendal wants to talk to you." Conrart tone is too casual. I groan. I was in no mood to talk to anyone else. Maybe I could get out of it by showing my puppy eyes to Conrart? He used to fall for it when we were younger. So maybe...

"I am not going to tell Gwendal to talk to you tomorrow." There goes my plan! I glare at him. "Fine Weller." I snap, going back to using his surname. But he just smiled calmly at me. Though he was smiling at me there was a weird look in his eyes. The look he got when he was very angry but was controlling it. "Don't tell anything to Yuri." I warned him as I stepped out my room.

He just looked at me for a moment before following me. "I am not making any promises." I opened my mouth to protest but he just pushed me forward gently. I huffed but kept quiet.

Walking briskly I reach Gwendal's office. On my way I could see many maids and guards whisper to each other and look away when our eyes meet. Did they think I was stupid enough not to know what they were talking about? I felt like I was on auto pilot. Shaking my head I knocked twice and entered.

"Brother." Gwendal was sitting on his desk signing papers as usual. Of course the wimp would skip his paperwork. But he didn't have the right to call Yuri a wimp now. It was either 'His Majesty' or 'His Highness'.

Gwendal looked up and I noticed something flash on his face. But before I could ponder more on it, it was gone. "Sit." He gestured the seat in front of him. I quietly sat down.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I could feel the surprise on my face at Gwendal's words. Normally Gwendal was emotionless about most of the things. But the look he was giving me was worried. I just sat there gasping like a fish. Did Anissina's invention go wrong and affected his head? That was the only explanation I could come up with.

"I- I am fine." I managed to stutter out. I really hoped Gwendal would dismiss me. This was getting more and more awkward by the moment. It had been a long time since I sat with Gwendal like this. Actually I never sat with Gwendal like this. I made my move to stand up and excuse myself.

His steely blue eyes pined me down to my seat. Shrinking down I think that I prefer when Gwendal was grumpy and irritated. That made sense. This did not make sense. An emotional Gwendal was like a lady like Anissina. Not a good comparison.

"Wolfram. I hope you are not going to do anything foolish." Gwendal's look intensified. I was confused. What did he mean by that?

"Don't worry. I won't burn that wimp or the castle to ashes." I snap my surprise disappearing. So he was more worried about Yuri than me. I was fine by that. What more should I expect?

He sighed. "I did not mean it like that." He muttered more to himself than to me. "What I meant was that don't show anyone your weakness. Show that kid that you are capable of handling this." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I think you know what to do. Don't even think of skipping the ball tomorrow." I just looked at him. So what he wanted to tell me was that I should not break down and show any weakness? I guess he was telling me to be happy in his own grumpy way.

I smiled at him. The same smile I had given to Conrart. "Thank you Brother." I purposely made my eyes wide. I could see the light blush spreading on his cheeks. "Cute" I heard him mummer. He looked at me for a moment. Then reaching for something under his desk he pulled out a big…. Bearbee? At least I think it's a bearbee.

"Thank you." I say again as I accept the gift from him. Even though it wasn't recognizable it was warm and fit in my hand perfectly. He just waved his hand dismissing me. Nodding I get up and make my way out of the office.

Be strong? What other option do I have? Initially I had thought of skipping the ball but after talking to Gwendal I decided not to. Feeling better at making a strong decision, I made my way towards my room. I couldn't bear to face Yuuri this soon even though I made my decision to ignore him.

I reached my room without any problems. Not that I expected any. I did anticipate running into Yuri but luck was on my side and the corridor was mostly deserted. Everyone was at dinner. Entering my room I fall on my bed making dust rise from it. Coughing I wave my hands trying to get rid of the dust. Stupid I know. After a lot of minutes, the dust finally settled down. I laid down slowly making mental note to ask the maids to clean this room the first thing in the morning.

I fall asleep immediately dreams of My Wimp filling my head.

**First Day (Night) of the Ball:**

I would need all my energy for today's ball. The day had gone normally. I attended breakfast and managed to avoid Yuri for the rest of the day. Luck was on my side. Though if it was really on my side Yuri never would have broken his engagement with me.

I stand in the shadows observing the Wimp as he dances with the ladies. That was all he ever wanted. A girl. A lady. His world does not accept same gender relations. For someone so open minded he is so closed minded for such kind of things. Who cared what the gender was if the love is true? But he is not known for being smart so I don't really blame him.

I twirled the wine in my glass. I made sure that people saw me so that no one could say that I hadn't attended the ball. But I couldn't do anything else. I didn't have any more strength in me. Luckily others seemed to sense my mood and left me alone.

Life was full of ironies. I had never understood until now.

"Wolfy..." Looking up I saw my mother standing there. Her normally bright eyes, a copy if mine, were filled with sadness. And pity.

"Mother..." I whisper. It is true that she wasn't there for me when I was small but I knew she lived me in her own way. Being the Maoh had taken a lot of time from her. It wasn't that she could help it. A few tears escaped my eyes. Shit! I wasn't supposed to be crying. I was supposed to stand strong. Before I could wipe them away Mother reached out and wiped them. I could feel her love through that one touch itself.

"What did I do wrong?" I ask. I felt like my mouth had a mind of its own. Watching my Mother's face crumple I wish I hadn't asked that question. I didn't want her to be sad because of me. Being the youngest was a lot of pressure. Gwendal was an expert on war strategies and a capable warrior, Conrart is also one of the best swordsman around and me? I am just a pretty face. That was one of the reason I trained so hard trying to improve my skills. To be thought of as something more than a pretty face.

"Ohhh Wolfy. Nothing. You did nothing wrong." Mother whispered as she pulled me into a hug. It wasn't her normal one where I would suffocate to death but a reassuring one. A motherly hug. I hugged her back but soon pulled back. I wasn't supposed to be showing any weakness. I look around trying to see if anyone had spotted us. It looked like everyone was busy enjoying themselves. Including Yuri. I turn back to Mother. "I can't stand it anymore. I am going." I turn and walk towards my room. That was all I could handle for one night.

**Second Day (Night) of the Ball:**

I avoided Yuri as much as I could today too. Even thought the theme of the ball was Masquerade I didn't bother wearing a mask. I already wore an imaginary mask on my face to hide my emotions. Not that anyone knew.

This time, I stood by the buffet table instead of in the shadows. I would show everyone that I could be strong if I wanted to. So I stood there and looked on as Yuri danced with hussy after hussy. Many people came up to me asking me for dance but I declined them.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of another black hair entering. The Sage. Turning my attention back to the dance floor I let my eyes wander towards Yuri. Loneliness blossomed in my chest. I gripped the glass in my hand a bit tighter.

"May I have a dance?" A cheerful voice asked. I turned, ready to reject but before I could do anything more than open my mouth the lady pulled me on the dance floor. I was going to protest but thought better of it. Maybe if others saw me dancing they might think that I am able to cope with what happened. I kept my mouth shut and studied the woman in front of me. There was something familiar about her though I couldn't pinpoint what.

"My name is Miko but you can call me Jennifer or Mama-san. How are you? What your name anyway?" The woman began chattering. Wolfram blinked. Who was this lady, talking to him as he was someone she knew from a long time.

"My-my name is Wolfram von Belfield." I say too surprised to do anything else. "How I am is none of your business." I snap my defensive barriers coming back up. Of course she was one of those gossipy ladies who wanted to know every detail about the engagement. Gritting his teeth he tried to calm himself. It wouldn't be good to get angry in the middle of the dance.

"You are so cute. Ladies might be falling all over just for a look from you." I blinked. Coming from anyone else I would have thought that they were just sucking up. But this lady really meant it. It was a tactful way of changing the topic. But I was in no mood to talk to her.

"Not cute enough for him... "I mutter turning my face away from her so she couldn't hear what I said. Even if I was cute he wanted a 'female' companion. Not a male.

Luckily the song was over. Bowing slightly I went- or more appropriately ran- away from her. For a moment when I looked at her I found out what was the thing that had felt familiar. Her smile. It was exactly like Yuri's. It had rattled me.

I made my way toward the Gardens. It was full moon. I preferred the sun though. Sighing as I distanced myself from the ballroom I looked up. The stars twinkled down. I smiled feeling peaceful. At least for the moment. Maybe things aren't going right for now but there is always hope for tomorrow. If anyone would've said me that I would become like this, 20 years before, I would've laughed at their faces and challenged them to a duel.

People say that you should not find true love but true love finds you. What they don't say is how to handle going unnoticed by the said true love. I shake my head. This was not the time for all this.

All was well. Even if only for the moment.

**Author Notes:**** Over! I am quite satisfied though the characters may be extremely OOC. Sorry about that! I recently started reading the novels and I LOVE them! They are amazing and quite hilarious. Yuuri isn't always that good and there are a lot more Yuuram moments! Review! Anyway, enough of my ranting. Review!**


	6. Operation Mama Matchmaker on the Go!

**Disclaimer:**** Do I really look like I own KKM? Of course not!**

**Author Note:**** This is going to be my last update for quite a while. I might update again in October. Maybe. Exams are starting and I am banned from using the computer. So this will be my last update in quite a while. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement.**

**Thanks for all the favs and alerts. Though it would be good if you reviewed too. It encourages the author. ****Read and review!**

**Chapter 5: Operation Mama Matchmaker on the Go! (Miko P.O.V)**

The windows here are wide and big which allowed a lot of sunshine to enter the room. The sunshine made the room look bright even if it is made up of dull grey bricks. The sunrise in Shin Makuko is more spectacular than that in Japan. I think it's because of the absence of pollution. It's romantic too!

Exiting my room, I saw everyone bustling around, going about their daily work. Since it's still early in the morning I'm a bit surprised. People over here get up early and start with their chores. This world is so fascinating. Really! Yuu-chan didn't even tell me anything about this world. The people over here are so beautiful. Back on Earth, they would've been super models! Though not even a single demon has wings. I think about Wolf-Chan. Big, white wings would definitely suit him. If demons did have wings, than Shinou- san would have 2 pairs of wings. As he is a demon AND he is dead. I should ask him the next time I see him.

Entering the courtyard, I spot a fountain in the middle that is sprouting water. It's just like the fountains on Earth. As I approach it, I noticed that the water here is much clearer as compared to that of Earth. I touch my finger tips to the water surface. It was cool.

"Mama-san! Hope you slept well!" Turning around, I spot Ken- Chan coming towards me. He was wearing the typical Japanese school uniform except it had golden edges. Was it some kind of fashion over here? Maybe I could bring some dresses from Earth and dress up the girls in the shrine? They would look fantastic in them. The white robes they wore are quite plain and boring.

"Ken-Chan!"I greeted smiling. "I did get a good night rest." I assured him. I had learnt that this place was a shrine of Shinou-san. He had sealed the evil villain in a box and Yuu-chan had defeated the villain. It was exciting. And Yuu-chan had kept on telling me about how his life in the demon kingdom was normal and sometimes boring.

"Well then Mama-san, what do you have in mind?" He asked me, his glasses glinting in the sunlight. I know that he is asking me about my plan to bring Yuu-chan and Wolf-Chan together. They would look too cute! If anyone of them could bear children it would be great! I could already imagine tiny black haired, green eyes children running around. Preferably a girl. Boys were no fun at all!

"Mama-san?" Blinking, I come out of my thoughts. I hadn't even realized that I had spaced out.

I smile apologetically. "We have to make Yuu-chan understand how much Wolf-Chan loves him." I explain. "First we have to find out if Yuu-chan has feelings for Wolf-chan." Which I'm sure he has. From what Ken-Chan has told me, Yuu-chan considers Wolf-Chan as his best friend and it's possible for him to be in love.

"But we can't do it alone." I pondered on it for a while."Maybe we could include some of Wolf-Chan's family members?" I asked ken-chan. I hadn't met anyone except for his mother. And I still find it hard to believe that it was his mother. She looked more like his sister to me.

"We could include one of his older brothers, Conrart Weller, but I don't think Von Voltaire will like this." He commented. As for me I just stared at him in surprise.

"He had two more elder brothers?" I asked.

"Yes. Half brother actually. Their mother is Cecelia von Spitzberg. I think you might have met her yesterday." I nodded. So she is the mother of not only one but three children? It seems nearly impossible. That lady is so young!

"Weller is Yuri's godfather." Does he mean the handsome fencer who helped me that day was Conrart-san?

Noticing my puzzled expression, Ken-Chan said," Yes, he is the one."

I smiled brightly and nodded. "Then we will take his help as well as Celi- san's help! We will be going to the ball today right? I will talk to them there." The more people involved the better. I'm still not sure about telling Wolf-Chan about my plan. He might not approve! But I'm going forward with it anyway. Yuu-chan had not done a good thing by breaking Wolf-Chan's heart. I doubt Yuu-chan would find anyone who loves him more than Wolf-chan. And I would love to have a son-in-law like him!

"Sounds interesting." It came from Ken-Chan's direction but it wasn't Ken-Chan speaking. I looked closer and noticed someone sitting on Ken-Chan's shoulder.

"Shinou-san!" I resisted the urge to sequel. He looked so cute! "Are you a fairy too? That means you must have 3 pairs of wings." I declared. It made sense after all!

Shinou-san just smiled and shook his head. "I'm just a spirit. This form is much more convenient." Shinou-san explained. It might be but still…..

"You look so cute! Maybe I could bring a couple of small doll dresses for you?" I suggested getting exited at the prospect of dressing this handsome man up. I already had some dresses in my mind. Ken-Chan made an odd choking sound as Shinou-san looked horrified. But before I could ask him what was wrong, he rearranged his expression into a charming smile.

"Thank you but I don't think that will be necessary." I pouted but don't argue anyway.

"So now that's out of the way let us discussed exactly how we are going to execute the plan." Ken-Chan suggested.

"Yes!" I agree eagerly. Playing matchmaker is always fun.

Careful. Careful. Careful. I kept on chanting in my head as I entered the ballroom. Ken-Chan was in front of me. I hid behind him. Unluckily for me, today was not a masquerade ball. It was a normal one so I had nothing to cover my face with. For my plan to work, it was essential that Yuu-chan didn't know I was here. Nor was I going to reveal my identity to others.

I looked around. Yuu-chan was not in sight. Sighing in relief, I nodded at Ken-Chan. The plan was going to start.

First target: Cecelia-san.

I looked around trying to spot her. She was dancing with a young man. It looks like I have to wait for some time.

Ken-Chan was dragged away by a horde of young ladies. Seems like I'm on my own now. I stood by the buffet table keeping an eye for Yuu-chan. The ballroom is huge so he might've been on the other side. I felt like I was transported back into the medieval era they showed on TVs. The ballroom filled with beautiful ladies and handsome men that looked like they've stepped right out of a fairytale. This is so exciting!

"Of course not Weller!" I searched for the source of the voice. I saw a fuming Wolf-Chan and the handsome man coming towards the buffet table where I stood. The man looked like a white knight that had stepped out of a fairytale to save a princess. He did help me that day. His brown hair and eyes were still the same even after 20 years. He looked quite normal when you compared him to majority of people here but he has a kind of charm that most ladies can't resist.

"But Wolfram you don't need to." He tried to talk but was sharply cut off by Wolf-chan. "Stop it Conrart. I'm strong enough. I don't need any pity. If that wi- I mean His Majesty." Sarcasm was evident in is tine "Wants to dance and flirt with the hussies he is free to do so." Even though his tone was sharp enough to cut through glass, there was a hint of hurt if one listened closely enough.

"Wolfram…. You don't need to see this. Go to your room." Conrart-san advised. People around us turned to stare at them curiously. But it seemed as if they had forgotten where they were.

"No I won't. I'm not a coward."Wolf-Chan's tone was quiet that I almost missed the words but there was no mistaking the conviction in it.

He then stalked off to the other side of the ballroom leaving Conrart-san standing with an anguished look on his face. It was easy to understand his conflict. Torn between his godson and small brother. Wanting both of them to be happy.

He sighed and leaned against the table.

"It's hard to take sides." I said glancing at him. He looked startled. It seemed like he hadn't noticed me standing there before. I wondered if he would recognize me.

For a moment it seemed as if he wasn't going to reply. "It's always hard. Especially when you want both of the sides to be happy." His voice was bitter. I studied him closely. It was obvious that this man had gone through a lot and knew the pain of losing a loved one. And he wanted to save Wolf-Chan from the same fate.

They both were a pair of unique brothers. Different from each other yet similar. Their outward appearances might be different but they did care for each other. They had their heart in the right place.

I changed my tactics. "Then why don't you help them to be happy? Together." I asked. Not that I he has started to speak about it, I better put forward my ideas. He just stared at me, his expression suddenly suspicious. I sighed. Were all boys like this? Conrart-san might look like a romantic person but he, like all men, has almost no sense of romance. Senses of romance in men were almost non-existent nowadays.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Bring them together." I replied. This wasn't something that needed to be explained in length for now. When I am sure he will help me, I will tell him the full plan.

His eyes narrowed. This was going to be harder than I anticipated. Maybe it would be better if I told him who I was?

"Miko-san. There you are." Looks like I needn't tell him after all. Ken-cha approached us with a grin.

"Your eminence." Conrart-san greeted him respectfully. So Ken-Chan also was someone important? I had known that he was a demon in his previous life but I never knew he was so important. Why didn't he tell me? Is he the king of other part of Demon Kingdom? But I kept my mouth shut. I could ask those questions later.

"I see you've met Miko-san. She has come from the Cameron Kingdom to attend the ball." Ken-Chan introduced me without hesitation.

"Our kingdom is very beautiful. I'm sure you would enjoy it there," I smiled trying to keep up the act. It had been decided that we would introduce me as a lady from a human country.

Conrart-san smiled gently though there was a thoughtful look in his eyes like he was trying to remember something. "Please to meet you." I thought he would recognize me. And it looked like he slowly was recognizing me.

At that moment, a lady appeared. Smiling shyly she asked,"Your eminence. May I have this dance?" Ken-Chan just smiled and accepted her hand like the gentleman he is. Maybe he is the only male who has some sense of romance.

As he led the lady to the dance floor, Conrart-san turned back to me. "Why are you interested in this?" He was still eyeing me warily. I could understand his concern. I could've been an imposter trying to hurt them or something similar. But trust is still a very important thing. People couldn't live without trust after all. And for the plan to work, I need him to trust me.

"Oh Miko-san!" A light, sultry voice interrupted "It's good to see you again." Cecelia-san had joined us.

I beamed at her. "Same here."

Conrart-san, meanwhile, looked at us in surprise.

"Mother you know her?" he inquired.

"Yes! I met her yesterday in the ball." She replied. With both of my going-to-be-partner-in-crime with me, I could explain my plan easily.

"What were you both talking about?" She asked curiosity shining in her eyes.

Before Conrart-san could reply I spoke. "Actually I was telling Conrart-san how good it would be if the Royal couple was reunited." I knew that if I let Conrart-san reply, he would not tell her the truth. Celi-san seemed like the perfect matchmaker to me. And I was right.

She clapped her hands together, delighted. "Oh! What a great idea!" Since it was her young son's heart at stake, she seemed to be more interested. "What do you have in mind?" She asked. See? That's why I always say that boys are boring. Ladies have a mutual understanding about everything.

"Try to make YU- his Majesty see that he loves your son." I almost slipped by calling Yuu-chan by his name but it seemed like Celi-san hadn't noticed it. Though Conrart-san looked at me suspiciously he didn't say anything. It wasn't a concrete plan but once I get them to help me, we could form a proper plan.

Celi-san's eyes sparkled. The emerald green turned a bit lighter. It was a copy of Wolf-Chan's eyes.

"That would be great. But how can we do that? His Majesty is just too dense!"

She did have a point. I never thought that Yuu-chan would be so dense. I felt like going up to him and giving him a lecture on how to reduce his denseness.

"He might be dense but he is not stupid." Conrart-san spoke up. He had kept quiet for a long time. I knew he was still suspicious about me. Maybe he was trying to recognize me.

"Yes. He should understand what he is losing before it is too late." Otherwise, in the end, both of them would be stuck to people they didn't love.

"I'm guessing you have a plan." This is why ladies are better than men at match making. They could understand feelings as well as thoughts better than men.

"Of course I do! But I need to be in the castle to help out…" I trailed off. I had to be in this huge castle and at the same time avoid Yuu-chan. Staying in such a huge castle was an exciting prospect.

"I'm sure I'll be able to arrange a room for you at the Castle to stay as a guest." Celi-san offered. But that wouldn't do. Staying as a guest increased the chances of meeting Yuu-chan and I couldn't take that risk. Even Conrart-san didn't look too pleases with the idea of me staying at the castle. He was still suspicious of me. After all why an outsider like me is intruding in the personal affairs of the King?

"I think it would be better if I kept a low profile. Like a maid or servant." That would be much better and most probably the maids knew more about this than anyone else.

"Oh but are you sure? You would have to do all the work and all." Celi-san seemed worried. I guess all the nobles here are used to leaving all their work for the servants to do.

"Oh no don't worry! I know how to do all the household work." Now that I'm staying in a castle it might men castle-work.

We ladies beamed at each other for coming up with such a brilliant idea. It wasn't all that great but it was a start. Conrart-san and Celi-san weren't similar. Not were Wolf-Chan and Conrart-san. The only similar thing between Celi-san and Wolf-Chan was their appearance. And despite the drastic difference there were some small things that were common. The way they smiled, for instance, was similar. Not that I saw Wolf-Chan smile in person. I saw him in the photos Ken-Chan showed me.

"I think I better go and explain it to Wolfie too." She squealed. Luckily most of the people near us were too busy either dancing or talking to notice us.

"I think it's better if I tell him. Since it's my plan and all." Maybe I could talk to him about how he feels for Yuu-chan. As his future mother-in-law, I should get to know him better!

Now Celi-san looked hesitant. "I think it's better if I go…." But I wasn't going to budge.

"I will be able to handle it." I assured her.

She seemed to accept it. "Then I'll go and bring Wolfie over here." She glided off. It really did look like she was gliding, so smooth were her moments. I guess being century's olds did have some advantage.

"I still don't trust you. But for Wolfram's and Yuri's sake I won't do anything." He looked at me with fathomless eyes. "But don't you dare hurt them." I knew he was serious. I resisted the urge to sequel for the second time today. He really cared about Yuu-chan and Wolf-chan. He is the perfect brother and god-father!

I smiled brightly and nodded. He too nodded and went away, his right hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword that was strapped to his left hip. I remember he had fencing equipment that day I had met him. Even I loved fencing!

"Mother! I don't want to." I stifled my laughter. Wolf-Chan was being dragged by Celi-san.

"But you are going to." Celi-san seemed to be enjoying herself. I could understand her feelings. After growing up, boys never seemed to need their mother anymore.

"This is Miko-san, a friend of mine and you are going to dance with her." Her voice was light and cheerful as she pushed Wolf-Chan towards me. He stumbled a bit but managed to straighten himself. Glaring at his mother, he led the way towards the dance floor.

The song was a slow one. "Are you the lady I danced with yesterday?" he inquired, his eyes narrowed.

I nodded with a smile. "Yes! It's an honor to dance with you again." I wondered how he recognized me. My dress was of a different colour and there was nothing recognizable about me.

"You are a friend of Mother?" He asked still a bit suspicious. Suspicious about what?

"Yes. She is truly a delightful lady." I commented. I tilt my head curiously. "But why are you asking all these questions?"

He blinked. "She has been trying to set me up with people for the past two days. If you are one of them then I'm not interested." He declared. What a passionate young man. Perfect for my little Yuu-chan.

"I don't think that's the case." I giggled. "I'm already the mother of two sons; one is of you age-physically- while the other is a bit older." I really hoped he doesn't ask their names. I would not be able to lie to this sweet angel.

"Oh. I'm truly sorry." What a well mannered boy!

How should I open up the topic? I don't want to offend him. His eyes had a faraway look to them. He was miles away from this magnificent ball room. He was in his own world. Pity filed me.

But it soon turned into panic when I spotted Yuu-chan dancing near us. It seemed like Wolf-Chan had spotted him too. His eyes hardened and his grip on my hand tightened. Yuu-chan was dancing and laughing with a beautiful girl. Her red hair reached mid waist and she had lightly tanned skin. I couldn't see her face though.

I tugged Wolf-Chan away from them. After putting a safe distance between them and us, I looked at Wolf-chan. He didn't look too good.

"You still love his majesty don't you?" I ask softly.

His head, which had been hanging down, snapped up as he glared at me. "I don't love him. That wi- His Majesty just threw my pride aside by breaking the engagement." He wasn't going to admit it to anyone that Yuu-chan had broken his heart. "It was just a small crush I had which is now gone." He continued.

"A crush lasts an average of 4 months. Once it's exceeded that you're already in love." I quote. It was no use denying his feelings. Everyone knows how much he loves Yuu-chan. Except Yuu-chan himself. I frowned. How did I raise such a dense child?

Wolf-can just stared at me saying nothing. I took it as my cue to continue. "I talked to Celi-san and Conrart-san. They want to see you both happy together."

"So do I." His smile was full of bitterness. Not a smile a person like him should ever wear. "But Yuri would be happier without me. If he is happy so am I." My heart melted at his words. He is ready to sacrifice his love for Yuu-chan happiness.

"He won't be happy without you." I argued. "He is in love with you. He's just too blind to see it." I felt like going and whacking Yuu-chan on his head.

"That's what I thought too. He talked to me freely. I felt special until I saw him talk to everyone like that." Yuu-chan! Mama-san is not happy with you right now!

"But you are his best friend. We have to just open his eyes!' I tried to convince him.

"We?" He asked suspicion back in his voice.

"Yes us! I'm going to help you both get back together." That felt good.

He groaned. "I knew mother was up to something."

"At least try. Or are you going to give up without a fight? I asked him innocently. He took the bait.

"Of course not!" His emerald eyes come alive with a sparkle that had been missing.

I grinned. "Then let's get started."

**Author Notes:**** Over! It was a pretty lengthy chapter to type. Though when you read it, it might not seem so. Conrart doesn't recognize Miko as it was 20 years since he last saw her. He will recognize her soon enough!**

**Please review! Even people who only add the story to favorite and alerts list: REVIEW!**


	7. Explorations

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, I haven't been able to but KKM! Since my last update so I still don't own KKM! **

**Author Notes: ****I am not in a very good mood. My one story (KKM! Chat Room) got deleted without any warning. I would have been grateful to at least get a small warning before they decide to delete my story. I decided not to continue it since I am unable to find where I have saved all the chapters. Anyway enough of depressing news! This chapter is a small but hopefully satisfactory at least until, the next update. Read and Review!**

**Chapter 6: Explorations (Normal P.O.V)**

Everyone was glad that the ball was finally over. The maids were happy as they didn't have to tidy up the ballroom anymore. Gwendal- being anti-social as he is- would've rejoiced if he was any less stoic. Even Yuri was happy. His feet had started to ache from all the dancing. Not to mention the over whelming guilt that had weighed on his heart.

He hadn't talked to wolfram for the past three days. The blonde was avoiding Yuri as much as he could. Seeing Wolfram unhappy made Yuri feel bad. And he still hadn't found anyone. All the females he had danced with were beautiful but they all lacked something.

Passion.

They agreed with whatever Yuri talked about without any hesitations. It reminded Yuri of the mindless dummies he used to see on TV who couldn't think by themselves.

The truth was that he himself didn't know what he was searching for. The only thing he knew was that it should be female. Love was really blind.

The shrine went about with their usual activities. Murata, the Great Sage, stood in the Oracle Room as Shinou sat lazily on one of the boxes. He had retained his original size for the time being.

"Good thing Shibuya didn't choose anyone. The glass slipper will only fit Lord von Bielefeld." Murata commented.

Shinou didn't understand the Cinderella reference. "Glass slipper?" He asked confused. "But my descendent wear boots not slippers. And how can anyone wear a glass slipper?"

Murata just laughed. "It is a story on Earth. You won't understand." Shinou looked miffed.

"Of course I can understand. I am the Great One after all." He proclaimed, in a seemingly majestic voice.

But Murata remained unimpressed. "Great One? Even though you are 4000 years old you act like a 50 year old child." Murata tilted his head. He was one of the only people who could insult Shinou and get away with it unharmed.

With an icy glare towards his Great Sage Shinou turned his head away. "One gets tired of acting like an adult all the time. So I act like a child. Don't act like you don't do it." Shinou turned back to face Murata, an arrogant smirk lighting up his face.

In all his years of living, Murata had learnt how to control his emotions. But one particular person could always rile him up without any effort. Irritation flashing on his face, Murata snapped, "At least I do it for a reason. I have actually lived those 4000 years." Murata hadn't meant to sound so bitter. But he wasn't happy to be reborn every time he died that too with complete memories of his previous life. It was painful. Especially when he knew that the person he was doing it for was trapped.

Shinou was taken aback. His Sage had never been so bitter but it was understandable. Reborn every time with a new identity. A sense of longing when remembering the people you lived in the previous life. A never ending vicious cycle.

But before he could say anything, the door opened revealing the Head Shrine Maiden. She blinked at the scene before her. No one's expression gave away anything but the tension was so thick that it could be cut with a plastic knife.

"Is everything alright?" Ulrike asked warily. She didn't enter the room in the fear that she would be suffocated with the tension in the air.

"Yeah yeah." Murata waved his hand. "Come on in. We were just discussing about Shibuya. Murata made an abrupt return to his usual cherry tune as the tension dissipated a bit.

Ulrike nodded and entered the room, noting the king displeased face at the change in Murata demeanor.

"Everything's set?" Murata asked Ulrike. She nodded.

"Miko Shibuya is at the Castle right now." She informed them. Identical grins lit up on the pranksters faces as the previous argument was forgotten.

"Now to sit back and watch everything unfold." Shinou rubbed his hands together looking very much like an evil villain plotting the demise of the hero.

Or maybe just a bored king trying to have some fun by interfering in the lives if the Ex- Royal Couple.

Which one of them is worse is debatable.

**-Ooo0-**

Meanwhile at Blood Pledge Castle, Miko Shibuya hummed as she entered the kitchen. She had been dropped off by two shrine maidens who informed the guards that she was the new 'maid'. They seemed to accept it without any hesitation.

The kitchen was bigger than the kitchen back home but it had the same warmth and comfort. The four maids sitting on chairs around a big table stood up in surprise.

Miko smiled and introduced herself, "I'm Miko, the new maid." The maids sighed. They thought that some noble had entered the kitchen. They would be in real trouble if anyone saw them lounging about doing nothing.

"I did not hear anything about a new maid." The maid wearing glasses commented confused. The other three maids nodded in union.

"It was decided yesterday. I was looking for a job and the ever so kind Ke- Great Sage helped me." She had almost slipped again. She had gotten so used at calling Murata Ken-Chan that she had a hard time adjusting to his new title. The Great Sage.

But now that she thought about it, it did suit him. Even though he always appeared to be cheery there was an underlying seriousness about him. She focused her attention back on the maids who were still looking at her curiously. She flashed a bright smile. "Can you please show me around the castle?" She asked.

The maids glanced at each other. They did not know what to make of this woman. She was young and seemed good natured. Not to mention she was human. Sangria shrugged and stepped forward. "Sure. I am Sangria. This is Effe, Doria and Lasana." She introduced everyone.

"This castle is very huge so it will take a few weeks until you learn your way around."

Miko nodded and followed Sangria out of the kitchen. She was going to work- and stay- in a real castles. Just like in fairytales.

**-OooO-**

Wolfram von Bielefeld had a headache. A big one. Literally as well as figuratively. As he rubbed his forehead a though suddenly popped in his mind. Was he turning into Gwendal? Wrinkly, grumpy and always having headaches? Making a mental note to check in the mirror for any wrinkles. He knocked on the large wooden door.

"Come in." A voice called from inside. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room. Shades of all kind of pink assaulted his eyes. He blinked a few times. It had been a long time since he had come to his mothers' room.

He looked at Celi who was sitting on a plushy chair, reading a book. Even though it was early in the morning, she was dressed to perfection in her usual black gown.

She smiled at her son. "Good morning Wolfie. What brings you here so early in the morning?" She kept her book down on the nearby table as she gestured at another seat in front of her.

The big queen sized bed took up the centre of the room while there was a huge mirror side of it. As he passed it, Wolfram glanced at his reflection. He couldn't spot any wrinkles but he did have dark circles under his eyes.

Frowning, he sat on the plushy chair opposite his mother. Folding his hands across his chest, he glared at her. "I wanted to talk about the lady at the ball yesterday." He declared.

"What about her? She is a nice lady but don't you think it will be weird if her sons are elder than their father?" Celi asked mischievous smirk lighting up her face.

Wolfram looked completely confused. It took him full two minutes for him to understand what Celi was implying. He stood up and spluttered indignantly."I-I don't want to- to marry her!"

Celi let out a laugh and continued to laugh until tears streamed down her face. Wolfram looked too adorable when he was flustered. "Sit down Wolfie. I was just pulling your leg." She said a bit breathlessly as she tried to regain her composure.

He pouted but sat down.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked when she finally managed to control her laughter even though the wide smile never left her face.

"What are you two up to? She came up to me and said that I have a plan to bring you and his majesty back together and like a fool I agreed. I must've been drunk or something." Wolfram burst out.

"You weren't drunk. Just too proud to admit defeat." Celi corrected.

This didn't help Wolframs temper. He glared at her until she gave him a stern look. "Don't look at me like that. I am your mother and I will not accept it." She admonished. For a moment, he looked taken aback but bowed his head and apologized quietly. It wasn't often that his mother used that tone with anyone.

Celi smiled and nodded. "That's better. And about Miko-san she is just trying to help you. She too has two sons of her own so she understands." Celi's gaze fixed on Wolfram. "And you will cooperate with whatever she says." It wasn't a request, it was an order.

Wolfram looked like he was about to protest but he was cut off by Celi."I might've not been there for you, Gwendal and Conrart always but you three are my sons and I love you more than anyone. It means that I want to see you happy."

Wolfram was speechless. His mother had never said such things with such seriousness to any one of them before. It was always in a playful way that she told them that she loved them. Looking at her serious expression, he knew that she meant whatever she said. So, for her sake, he would accept it. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But I won't stand it if it dishonors me in any way."

Celi squealed and jumped out of her chair to hug Wolfram. "Thank you Wolfie! You have no idea how much this means to me."

Wolfram was slowly turning blue from the deadly bosom hug. "M-mother…. P-please…" Celi released him and he took deep breaths. He immediately regretted it when strong whiffs of perfume were inhaled along with precious oxygen.

Wrinkling his nose, he managed a small smile at his mother as he hurried out.

Celi just smiled sadly as she picked up her book and settled back into her chair. Her sons might never realize- or accept- it but she loved them more than she had loved anyone else before including herself.

**-OooO-**

Miko was gushing over everything they passed. Let it be suits of armor or courtyards fountains; everything seemed to fascinate her. Sangria, who was normally energetic, was finding it hard to keep up with the bubbly Miko. But she too was enjoying herself.

Miko was a naturally happy person and she had that kind of aura that made the people around her impossible to feel sad. Miko gestured towards the training grounds where the soldiers trained. "They are all so strong." Sangria nodded her head as she kept herself immersed in her thoughts. Not that she looked more deeply; Miko was a bit like his majesty in her cheerfulness and optimism. Not to mention her smile.

But there was no way she could be related to his majesty. They were from totally different worlds after all. But she was interrupted from further musings when she spotted a familiar figure coming towards them.

"That's Conrart-san right?" Miko asked. Sangria turned to stare at her companion. Just as she was wondering how Miko could know who he was let alone address him so informally, he reached them.

"Good morning." His smile was usual gentle and made Sangria blush as she bowed and replied, "Good morning." Even Miko followed her.

"Can I speak with you personally?" Conrart asked Miko. Sangria looked between both of them, utterly confused. She got the feeling that they both knew each other already.

Miko blinked but then smiled. "Sure." She turned to Sangria who was still open-mouthed. "I will see you later." She waved and followed Conrart.

Sangria just stared after them until their figures disappeared around the bend. Blinking, she recovered rapidly. Now was not the time to stand here. She had to go and tell the other maids about the scene she had witnessed.

Love lottery was going to have a new addition.

Conrart meanwhile had led Miko to a deserted corridor. Turning around to face her he dropped his smile.

"We have met somewhere before." It was more of a declaration than a question. Miko debated with herself whether to tell him or let him figure out himself. She decided to drag it on for some more time.

"How can you be so sure? You might have met many people in your life time." She countered.

"I am sure that I have met you somewhere. And it wasn't at the ball." Conrart narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember where he had seen her before.

Miko kept her innocent expression on her face. She wanted to see if he would recognize her.

His eyes widened. "Wait a minute. You are- you are…" He seemed unable to go on. Miko grinned. He had recognized her after all. She didn't really mind. He would be more cooperative if he knew who she was.

"You are the lady that almost tricked Yozak into a fake marriage." Conrart voice had a dangerous edge to it. Miko lost her smile.

"What?" She asked utterly bewildered.

"Yes, I recognize you. It was 15 years ago but I remember how you got him drunk and was about to make him marry you." His glare was sharp. "Luckily I arrived just in time to save him. What are you here for? Are you using Yuri and Wolfram as a cover for snaring him again?"

Miko just blinked with the absurdity of it all. She looked at Conrart and started laughing.

"I think you are completely mistaken." She tried to explain. "I don't know any one named Yozak let alone trying to marry him. And I was already happily married- still am- so I doubt I would try to trick anyone into marrying me." She managed to control her laughter long enough to glance at Conrart's quickly reddening face.

"I am truly sorry. It's just that the incident makes me feel angry….." he trailed off before shutting his mouth making Miko wonder who in the world is Yozak.

She smiled at him. "It's no problem." He froze looking at her.

"You are Miko Shibuya. Yuri's mother." He whispered still staring at her. Miko frowned. Just a minute ago he was accusing her to be a manipulative man stealer and now he had recognized her without difficulty?

"Glad to see you recognized me."

He just smiled reminiscently. "Your smile is exactly like Yuri's." It was the only thing that helped him recognize her.

Miko just shook her head. "And to think that you would recognize me with my smile of all the things. Oh well! At least you recognized me." Conrart seemed more relaxed then he was before.

But before he could ask her more about how she had reached here, a soldier spotted them and came running over.

"Your Excellency, we have a small problem." He saluted smartly. Conrart glanced at Miko before nodding at the soldier and following him. Miko just shrugged and started walking in the opposite way.

Now to find her way back to the kitchen. She had some gossiping to do.

**Author Notes:**** Over! I know it isn't a long chapter but I wasn't too happy that my story getting deleted and not to mention the lack of time. I might get the next chapter up by next month. Hopefully. Read and review! Thanks!**

**Next Chapter Sneak Peek:**

**_Emerald clashed with Onyx. Even though there was a lot of space between them, their eyes automatically met like they were opposite poles of a magnet._**

**_It was the first time Yuri had seen Wolfram properly after breaking the engagement. He looked almost the same, if not a bit tired. But for some unknown reason, Yuri's heart filled with happiness when he saw that Wolfram was making no move to run away again. Wolfram was striding purposefully towards him. _**

**_Or so Yuri thought._**

**_Wolfram passed him without even a glance in his direction and Yuri felt like he was being suffocated. "Wolfram!" He called out in hopes of gaining the Mazuko's attention._**


	8. Gossips and Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own KKM! **

**Author Notes: A bit faster update. But that's only because I won't be able to update for 2 more weeks. Sorry J 50 reviews! I really, really can't believe it! I want to thank **** .3, angelanddevil2, themostprofoundchild, Belldandy55555, Sawyer Fan, damons-hot-as-hell, Wolfram99, Meel Jacques, Makyone, Themoonandstarslove,**** etc. Also a great big thanks to my anonymous reviewers ****allergictohomework, Poetrylover, hikari**** and all my other reviewers!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 7: Gossips and Plans**

The day hadn't even fully begun and it was already shaping up to be one of the worst days ever. Gwendal massaged his forehead trying to get rid of the impending headache that could attack his head anytime.

Why did all the bad things have to happen all at once? The majority of his troops were in Srilesia where a sudden snow storm had forced them to seek shelter and wait until the storm passed. It might take weeks. And then there was Anissina. Her latest invention had taken away all of his eyebrows and he look more comical than intimidating without them. And how could he forget Gunter who interrupted his daily routines with wails about how His Majesty "couldn't see what was in front of him" and "how he was the most loyal servant the king could ever wish for."

Possibly, worst of it was the king himself. Despite what everyone else thought about him, Gwendal loved his family very much. That was one reason why he hadn't punished Huber more harshly. And Wolfram was his own brother. Seeing him so hurt and broken, made Gwendal's blood boil in anger. He knew and accepted the fact that his youngest brother was arrogant, spoiled and bratty but he was also the most truth worthy and loyal companion one could ever ask for.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. With the entire headache he had to face, it wasn't surprising that he looked older than Celi.

A knock on his office door made him sit upright. He didn't want to give others any more reason to make fun of him. That was already taken care of by his lack of eyebrows. Why did he even agree to assist the Red Menace on the second day of the ball?

"Come in." He ordered.

Conrart entered, looking completely at ease. His usual smile was back in place. The only indication that he found Gwendal's lack of eyebrows funny was the widening if his smile. Gwendal just growled- or at least that's how it seemed to Conrart- and asked, "You heard about the troops?"

Conrart nodded. "They will be fine. It might take weeks for them to return but they are well stocked in supplies."

Conrart sat down in front of Gwendal. Gwendal, on the other hand, frowned. Since the day the engagement had been broken, Conrart appeared to always be on the edge. But today, he was calm and relaxed.

Conrart decided to answer Gwendal's unasked question, "Mother and I met a lady at the ball yesterday. She... "Conrart glanced at Gwendal who still had a frown on his face. He knew that Gwendal would over react but it would be better if Gwendal heard about the plan from him rather than anyone else.

"She claimed that she can help bring Wolfram and Yuri back together." Conrart fell silent. He figured that Gwendal would need to blow off some steam over this fact.

"What?" And he stood corrected. Gwendal's left eye was starting to twitch. A sure sign that he was irritated. "And who is this lady? I hope that she has left Shin Makuko by now."

Conrart just smiled and replied, "She is in the castle right now working as a maid."

There was a pause. Three. Two. One.

"What do you mean that she is working here?" Gwendal thundered after he had digested this information. "She could be a potential assassin for all you know. How could you allow her..." Gwendal might have gone on and on if Conrart hadn't interrupted.

"Don't worry. I know who she is. So does the Great Sage." Conrart tried to assure Gwendal.

Gwendal stopped his rant and looked at Conrart suspiciously. "How do you know her?" True, Gwendal had never taken any real interest in his sibling's life but for Conrart to be so assured, she must be someone he knew for a very long time.

"I met her once 20 years ago." Conrart explained with a reminiscent smile. "I can assure you that she doesn't mean any harm to Wolfram or His Majesty." Conrart met Gwendal's gaze. "Actually she might be equally, if not more, concerned about them."

Leaving Gwendal speechless and confused- a very rare occurrence unless Anissina was involved- Conrart made his way towards the door. Just before exiting he looked over his shoulder and said, "I hope that she is successful. For Wolframs sake.

Gwendal sat in the same position trying to wrap his mind around what Conrart had told him. Burying his head in his hands, he sighed wearily. His headaches only seemed to be increasing.

'On the other hand' Gwendal thought, a small smile appearing on his face ,'If this so called plan does work, Wolfram will be happy, the kid will be less whiny and there will be peace in the Castle.'

If it works.

Meanwhile, Miko had found the kitchen with little help from the guards. Entering the kitchen, she saw the maids gathered around the table, looking at something seriously.

"What is that?" She asked curiously.

The maids, who had been engrossed in the papers on the table, jumped and tried to gather up the papers.

"Nothing." Effe said smiling, appearing the least flustered.

But before they could gather everything, Miko caught sight of the heading. Love Lottery. Frowning, Miko decided to ask the maids.

"What is love lottery?" The maids froze and stared at her. Glancing at each other, they sighed and let the papers they gathered fall back on the table.

"Love Lottery is a betting institution where you place bets on peoples love life. Especially the nobles." Lasana explained.

"Really? That sounds interesting." Miko exclaimed as she stepped closer to study the parchments. There were rows and columns. The left column was filled with names. So was the topmost row. She also caught sight of Yuri and Conrart's names.

What she didn't notice was that even her name was there written near Conrart's, just barely visible. She was concentrating in Yuri's name. Along Yuri's name there were ticks under Wolfram, and even Conrart. But the most ticks were under the heading 'A Girl'. She frowned. So even most of the guards and maids were betting that Yuri would choose a girl.

"Why does 'A Girl' have more tocks along His Majesty's name?" She asked. It was gossiping time.

Doria glanced at the parchment. "Oh. That's because His Majesty prefers females. He had also broken his engagement a few days ago."She explained in a hushed whisper. All the maids and Miko were wide eyed.

"I have also heard that His Majesty had made it clear that he won't be entertaining any requests from males. He prefers females only and that too they have to be near his age." Miko resisted the urge to say something. He couldn't be serious! Surely she had thought him better than this! It was the inside that mattered not the outside.

"But it's no problem right? I mean I heard that it was an accidental engagement." Miko wanted to know what they thought about it. Did everyone think that Wolfie-Chan was not affected by it?

The maid's exchanged a glance. "Actually it is. His Excellency Wolfram actually loves His Majesty." Lasana had lowered her voice purposefully like she was sharing a great secret. "At first, we all thought that it was because of his pride and honor that he wouldn't break his engagement but then we heard him talking with His Excellency Conrart a few months back."

She turned a bit red. "His Excellency Wolfram doesn't like His Excellency Conrart so we were a bit surprised and decided to..." She stopped. Miko smiled and nodded. "We heard him tell His Excellency Conrart that he could've broken the engagement a long time ago if he hadn't fallen in love with His Majesty." Everyone looked near tears. It seemed too romantic to them that even though the prince nick named 'Little Lord Brat' had had hated His Majesty in the start, he had grown to love him unconditionally.

"Well then, why don't we help bring them together?" Miko asked, sensing an opportunity to include them in the plan. "We can have some fun with it don't you think?" she asked.

The maids glanced at each other. It did sound fun on the other hand if they were caught...

Sangria smiled and nodded. "Of course we will!"

Operation Mama Matchmaker is starting to roll.

**-OooO-**

_"Wait a minute Wolfram. I will be back soon." William smiled and gave a light kiss on Wolfram's cheek. A light blush spread through his cheeks as he smiled back at William._

_The only thought that was going through his mind was, "This must be heaven." At 60, Wolfram von Bielefeld was one of the most beautiful Mazuko around. Though one might not expect that he was an expert in magic and a skilled swordsman. He had everything he needed._

_He knew people called him a brat behind his back and he would be lying if he said that it didn't hurt. It did hurt. A lot. But not anymore. He glanced toward the gardens at Blood Pledge Castle where William had gone._

_William had come into his life a few months ago and changed it completely. He had never met anyone so perfectly compatible to him. They both had the same elements and shared the same interests. True, at first he had been rude and snappy but he slowly mellowed down. He still acted like a brat most of the time but less when William was around._

_Wolfram sighed. What was taking William so long? He decided to check it out. Entering the gardens, he proceeded to look around until some voices floated up to him._

_Eyes narrowed, he hid behind a hedge and watched. There, locked in a passionate embrace with a girl, was William. He felt even sicker when he recognized that the girl was the one that William had introduced as his 'cousin'._

_William was whispering something. Wolfram strained to hear it._

_"Don't worry my love. I will always love you truly. The only reason I am behind that brat is for his status. And he actually thinks that I like him."_

_Wolfram couldn't take it anymore._

_He stepped forward and watched with satisfaction as they both pulled away with identical shocked expressions on their faces. "I-I can explain..." Was all that William could utter before Wolfram cut him off roughly._

_"I think I heard enough of your explanation." Surprising enough, Wolfram didn't feel sad. All he felt was anger. It was as deep down he knew all along that something this perfect couldn't be true. How can someone be so perfectly compatible with each other?_

_Wolframs expected him to apologize or try to put forward some pathetic excuses but instead he stood straight as his grey eyes hardened. "Well, I am glad you came to know. I'm tired of running behind you, trying to please you. When I first came to you, I really thought that it would be great to marry you." He tilted his head. "Of course your background and status was also a reason but it was mainly your beauty. But then I found out. You might be beautiful on the outside but you are just a little bi*** on the inside. No wonder no one loves you and calls you 'Little Lord Brat' behind your back. The name does suit you. You will never find anyone who likes, let alone loves you." He slipped a hand around his 'cousins' waist, a smirk on his handsome face._

_That was when Wolfram lost control. The gardens were completely burnt and though no real damage had been done to William and his so called cousin, Wolfram never so them again._

_Nor did he want to._

**-OooO-**

Wolfram sighed tiredly. He had decided to take a short nap in order to refresh himself but the dream or rather memory had caused him to feel more exhausted than before.

He couldn't understand what had bought up that terrible memory in his mind. Though he had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the recent events. Maybe his sub conscious was trying to relate what had happened 25 years ago to the incident that had occurred now.

He didn't know and he didn't care. He should've guessed that William was back if him only due to his back ground. Other than that, he also thought Wolfram as a spoiled brat.

It was no use dwelling on that incident now. The corridors of the castle were nearly empty. The weather was good and most of the castle residents were outside.

Just as he was turning around the corner, he collided with someone. The laundry basket that was held by the 'someone' tumbled onto the ground, spilling all its contents on the floor.

"Oh! I'm really sorry." He looked up at the person who was apologizing and almost groaned. The one person he didn't want to meet as here.

"Wo- Your Excellency! I'm glad I met you here. It would've been hard for me to search all over the castle for you." Miko smiled brightly as she gathered up the clothes fallen on the floor.

Wolfram set his face in an impassive mask as he helped her gather the clothes. He had hoped to dodge her for as long as he could so that he could escape whatever she had in store for him.

"Let me just put these in the Laundry room. Then we can talk." Lifting the huge basket, she smiled and walked in the direction he had just come from. He contemplated running away for a moment but then shook his head. It would be of no use. He wasn't a coward. He would face whatever she came up with, with bravery!

So he quietly followed her until the Laundry room. Keeping the laundry in the room, she turned to face him. "Done. Do you know any place where we can talk safely?" He understood that she meant someplace where they would not be overheard. The castle residents were to curious and gossipy for their own good.

He nodded and led the way towards the tower. It was a place he liked to often come when he needed to be alone. There were cobwebs handing from the ceiling and the tower hadn't been used in a very long time. He was sure that even the wi- His Majesty didn't know about this place.

As they climbed the stairs, he glanced behind him at Miko. Instead of frowning, scowling or looking disgusted, she actually looked like she was marveling the place.

They reached the top within a few minutes. The view from there wasn't much. It just overlooked the unused courtyard which was empty. The only reason he liked it so much was because he could se the sun set clearly since it was on the opposite side of his room.

Turning toward Miko, he waited for a moment for her to adjust to her new surrounding- By adjust he meant allowing her to comment about how marvelous the view was and how high they were - before asking, "What do you want to do?"

She blinked in surprise and looked at him. "We are going to you and His Majesty back together." Wolfram didn't miss the we.

"We?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh just Conrart-san and Lady Celi."She said airily waving her hand around like it was not a big deal. He felt that she wasn't telling him something but refrained himself from asking.

"And how do you propose we do this?" he asked raising his eyebrow. He still had no idea who this lady was. And even mother and Conrart didn't seem to know who she was. But mother seemed to trust her. "I don't even think it's possible."

Her face turned serious as she came closer to him. He frowned, forcing himself not to move back. "Do you really, really love His Majesty?" She asked. It would've been easier for him to answer if she was in her usual cheerful, carefree mood but the seriousness on her face prevented him from telling any lies.

"Yes I do." He turned his head away from her, preferring to look outside.

"I don't think so." She stated. His head snapped towards her as his eyes narrowed. "If you did love His Majesty you would've never given up on him. You are only back of him because of your pride and honor." He felt like she was mocking him. Clenching his fists, he glared angrily at her.

"Who are you to talk like that? Do you know how much I love that idiot? I was- and always will be- ready to sacrifice my life for him. I was there with him through all the good and bad times. I should've never fallen in live with that wimp but I did. And I will never regret it." He was panting by the end of his speech but it only made him more riled up."I gave up my honor for him a long time ago. No matter what everyone said about me I still stayed by his side." He stopped and glared at her. "If he is happy without me, let him be. His happiness is worth more than my honor."

Miko just smiled softly, her face losing its seriousness. "And that's why we have to make him realize that his happiness includes you. Without you by his side, there is no way he can be happy."

Wolfram just stared at her in surprise, all his anger draining out. He should've known that it was only trying to get him pumped up that she had said all that things.

He chuckled; feeling a bit lighter as a little of the tension left his shoulders. He was already unwittingly warming to Miko.

He kept the smile on his face and she beamed t him. "Now to outline our brilliant plan. First, you must stop acknowledging His Majesty then... "

**-OooO-**

Yuri roamed through the corridors of the castle, alone. It want often that anyone saw the young monarch without a companion. He was often accompanied by Conrart Weller., Greta or Wolfram von Belfield.

But Conrart Weller was busy training his troops, Greta was off somewhere with Anissina and Wolfram von Belfield was out of question. Yuri would've even accepted Gwendal's company and that was saying something since Mr. Grumpy was even grumpier than usual and Yuri constantly felt that he would be buried 6 feet under whenever he was around Gwendal. Gunter was the one he was running from since he was in no mood to listen to one of Günter's lectures on Ancient History of Shin Makuko.

He was walking through one of the numerous corridors when he saw someone approaching from the opposite end.

Emerald clashed with Onyx. Even though there was a lot of space between them, their eyes automatically met like they were opposite poles of a magnet.

It was the first time Yuri had seen Wolfram properly after breaking the engagement. He looked almost the same, if not a bit tired. But for some unknown reason, Yuri's heart filled with happiness when he saw that Wolfram was making no move to run away again. Wolfram was striding purposefully towards him.

Or so Yuri thought.

Wolfram passed him without even a glance in his direction and Yuri felt like he was being suffocated. "Wolfram!" He called out in hopes of gaining the Mazuko's attention.

Wolfram stooped but didn't turn. Yuri sighed in relief. Maybe he could end all the tension between them for once and for all.

"Wolf. I haven't seen you around for days. Are you alright?" He asked softly coming to stand beside Wolfram.

"I am perfectly fine. I have been busy Your Majesty." Wolfram replied in a monotonous tone. Yuri frowned.

"It's Yuri not His Majesty." Yuri would've even accepted it if Wolfram called him a wimp.

Wolfram turned to look at him. "Sorry Your Majesty but only the people close to you have the right to call you by your name. Have a good day." With that, he passed Yuri and went on.

Yuri, on the other hand, didn't move from the spot feeling for the first time but certainly not the last, the consequences of his actions.

**Author Notes: Over! This was an uneventful chapter. I promise that I will start the plan in the next chapter!**

**Sneak Preview:**

**_(Unknown P.O.V)_**

**_Blood Pledge Castle loomed against the evening sky. It was looking magnificent as ever. I wasn't supposed to be here. I had no doubt that no one would be happy with my arrival. King Yuri will not mind it but the others won't be happy._**

**_But I was not here with any kind of scheme. I just wanted to see King Yuri again. And maybe spice up the castles' life. _**

**_I smirked as I leaned back. My carriage went through the gate smoothly without any interruptions. The soldiers out were all frowning. They might not been expecting any noble. But I wasn't a noble and I was one person they would never expect to step in the Castle again._**

**_But I was here and I am going to spice up their life._**


	9. Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own KKM! **

**Author Notes:**** Done! It has been almost a month since I last updated and I am truly sorry about that. I can't even say I had writers block because this chapter was written out. I was just too lazy to type. Anyways I am not really happy with this chapter since I felt it isn't really up to the mark but it should do for now. Review Replies: **

**Sawyer fan:**Thanks. I really can't believe that I have managed to reach 50 reviews! Poor Gwendal. But I really love his and Anissina's pairing. A truly dynamic pair. You have guessed right. But the surprise isn't over yet!

**Allergictohw:**Thanks J Everyone seems to be commenting on Gwendal's lack of eyebrows :D And Wolfram is a strong soldier first. I doubt he would show himself broken to others no matter what. That's why he is called proud!

**Poetrylover: **Thanks for your advice! I will follow it!

**Angelanddevil2:**The story is progressing a bit too slowly for my tastes too but I cant help it! Sorry.

**Ilovekkm:**Awesome to see you back! I was wondering where you were. J Glad to know that you liked this story. I hope you will continue reading this :D

**Belldandy55555:**He will suffer like Wolfram has suffered. : P

**Anyways I hope that this chapter is satisfactory for now despite its short length.**

**Chapter 8: Calm before the Storm**

**_She can only take so much, she has been bottling her emotions, she is about to break. This is the calm before the storm- Unknown_**

Was the paperwork magically restocking itself every time I looked away? Because that was exactly what I felt was happening. I repressed a sigh as I threw my quill on the table and massaged my aching hand.

I was not able to concentrate on anything. It wasn't because I was bored. At least that wasn't only the only reason. The main reason was because of Wolfram.

I leaned back on my chair as I thought about my ex- fiancé. It had barely been half a week and I already miss him. Not in that way of course, in a friendly way! He was also my best friend after all. Now my ex best friend. It seemed like everything h was to me had an 'ex' attached to it.

I scowled. It would be so much easier for both of us if he had accepted the fact that we wouldn't- couldn't get married. I love him- like a friend- and didn't want to see him hurt. But if I dragged on the engagement any longer, I would feel like I was leading him on.

But then why was I feeling like I had done the worst thing imaginable?

Maybe because I lost Wolfram friendship too when I broke the engagement. But there was one thing I couldn't deny no matter what. There was another reason other than this to break the engagement. A reason that I would never tell anyone.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

Just as I was thinking about what to do about it- the conversation I had with Wolfram yesterday had disturbed me a bit more than I would admit- Gwendal entered. I half expected him to be carrying another stack of paperwork but fortunately for me he was empty handed.

I watched warily as he glared at me with his steely blue eyes. It vaguely reminded me of a documentary I had seen of the Japanese army. One of the generals had the same kind of steely blue eyes. When I first saw Gwendal's eyes, I had wondered if it had the power to freeze people in their places. The kind of power a mother would have.

"You can go and take a break Your Majesty." He growled. At least that was what it sounded to me. I sat there looking at him for a moment. Mr. Grumpy Do- Your- Paperwork- Yourself is letting e take a break? Impossible! My mind ranged from chances of alien abduction or one of Anissina's experiment gone wrong. And one of it did go wrong. I had to remind myself of that fact as I resisted the urge to laugh at is absurdly missing eyebrows.

As I sat there controlling my urge to laugh, he became incredibly irritable. "Go." It wasn't a request, it was an order. Even I wasn't stupid enough not to listen to it. I quickly got up and ran from there as fast as I could.

But after leaving Gwendal's office, I realized that I had nothing to do. There was no way I wanted to study. Greta was nowhere to be seen. Actually I rarely saw her these days. She was spending all her free time with Anissina. It made me feel strangely lonely.

I made up my mind to go and see her. Bit for that I would have to go to Anissina's lab. I prayed that Anissina won't catch me and force me to be her guinea pig. You never know with that woman. People had every right to be scared of her. I would not even go near her secret lair where she sapped men- especially Gunter and Gwendal- of all their Maryuko if I hadn't wanted to see my daughter. But with all the time Greta has been spending with her, we might have another Mad Scientist on our hands soon.

As I neared her lab, I expected to hear screams of agony. But it was strangely quiet. And that made me feel even more nervous. It meant that there was no test subject in her lab and she might need one.

I gulped but didn't turn back. I was on a mission to retrieve my daughter. If she was here.

Hesitating for a few seconds, I hoped that she was here and my trip to this dangerous territory was not in vain. Imagine if Greta was not here AND Anissina managed to catch me.

I gulped but kept on going. I sneaked to her lab and peeked in. And blinked. Then blinked again. There were no dangerous machines or the even more dangerous Poison Lady in sight. Only Greta was there, sitting and humming to herself as she wrote something on a sheet of paper. There were different kind of chemicals all around but almost all of them were out of Greta's reach.

I entered; feeling safer now that I was sure the Poison Lady wasn't going to attack me all of a sudden and make me her teat subject.

"Hey Greta!" I greeted cheerfully as I looked at the various items lining up the shelves. I shivered. It looked similar to the medieval era torture devices.

Focusing my attention back on my daughter, I grinned and looked at the paper she was writing in.

She smiled brilliantly. She was so cute! "I won't show it to you now!" She declared, folding it up and tucking it into her pocket.

I mock pouted but hugged her anyway. "My cute little daughter! What would I do without you?" And it was true. Greta had become more and more like a daughter to me. Before coming to Shin Makuko I had never even imagines that I would be having a daughter by 30 let alone 15.

She giggled and hugged me back. I pulled back and grinned at her. "Well then! Let us go and pay some baseball."

"Yay!" Greta cheered as she got down from her chair and caught my hand. Grinning, we both made our way out of Anissina's lab.

**-OooO-**

"Your Majesty!" I tuned back, only to spot Conrad coming towards us. I had already retrieved my gloves and ball from ou- my room.

I smiled and replied. "Hey Conrad. And it's Yuri." I got tired of telling him all me Yuri. No matter how many times I tell him to call me Yuri he still calls me Your Majesty.

He reached us and Greta proceeded to smile brightly and greet him too. "Hello Conrart. Yuri and I were going to play baseball. Do you want to join us?" I almost burst with the pride filling my chest. My daughter had marvelous manners. She was going to grow up to be a fabulous young woman.

Conrad's smile widened and he nodded his head. "I would love to." Conrart seemed to be in a better mood that the past few days. I was glad. I couldn't bear all the three brothers being angry at me at the same time. I knew that all of them were angry, even Conrad even if he didn't show it.

After all, it was his little brother and he loved and cared for Wolfram more than me. Maybe he was starting to understand why I did this.

Maybe.

**-OooO-**

I stopped short from the courtyard. I knew I looked ridiculous standing there with a glove in one hand and the ball in another with my mouth hanging open but I couldn't help it. The sight was too shocking for me to take in at once.

Murata and Wolfram. Sword fighting. For a moment I thought it was a real duel until Murata fell down and started laughing as even Wolfram cracked something similar to a smile. My grip on the ball automatically tightened. What were they doing together? I had never seen them talking for more than a few minutes let alone sword fighting.

I was curious. So I made my way towards them, nearly forgetting about my companions. As I turned back to call them to join me, I caught a peculiar look on Greta's face. It looked... Sad. She was looking at the scene of Murata laughing and Wolfram smiling almost wistfully. What was wrong?

"Greta?" I called out and the look instantly disappeared. Her usual cute smile filled up hr face as she ran towards Wolfram without waiting for me.

"Wolfram!" She nearly screamed with joy as she ran forward to hug him. Wolfram looked pleasantly surprised. The scene of them hugging bought a warm feeling in my chest. They looked like a real family. I could have never even imagined that Wolfram would grow so close to Greta. He with his hot headedness and intolerance for anything remotely human was the thing that caused the accidental engagement in the first place. And to see him hugging a girl that was not only completely human but also the princess of a human country made me realize how much he had changed since I first met him.

"Hey Shibuya. Lord Weller." Murata greeted us discarding his sword on the ground. "

"Good morning Your Highness." Conrart replied. They glanced at each other significantly. I felt like I was missing something. Oh well! It is probably nothing.

"Hey Murata. What are you doing here?" Normally Murata never came to the castle unless there was some kind of emergency. I wondered if everything was alright. But before I could ask him, he started speaking.

"No real reason. I was just feeling bored so I thought I would come and meet you. Just as I was coming to your office I met Lord von Bielefeld." He gestured toward Wolfram who was patiently listening to something Greta was saying a few feet away. "We started arguing about my sword skills. So we decided to have a friendly duel." He laughed. I smiled back and hoped that this meant that Wolfram was turning normal again.

"Then tomorrow we both, Wolfram and me, will go to the City Market." That was not normal. Wolfram never really went to the city unless required. And for him to so suddenly... I realized something.

"Since when did you start calling Wolfram by his name?" I asked eyeing him warily.

He just smiled cheekily, his eyes mocking. "Since we became friends." Luckily Wolfram as standing a bit away from us with Greta so he couldn't hear us. I hope. Conrad stood silently side of me. As for me, I didn't know what I was feeling. The first emotion was disbelief. Over the fact that they actually managed to become friends. Then hurt. I felt even lonelier than ever. Wolfram had never agreed to go to the Market with me before. And jealousy? No way!

I forced a smile on my face and nodded. "Good." I resisted the urge to stomp around and whine about how unfair it was. And it was not really unfair. He was no longer my fiancé so it meant that he no longer had to stay near me constantly. And I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss him terribly.

He was my best friend after all.

By now, Wolfram and Greta had joined us. I looked at Greta. She was holding onto Wolframs left hand tightly. I observed her face. She looked happier than before but I really couldn't forget the expression on her face a while ago when she saw Wolfram with Murata.

"Papa can I go to the Market with Wolfram tomorrow?" She asked bouncing up and down. I glanced at Wolfram. He was looking at her with an amused but soft expression.

"I don't think Yuri would have any problem Greta." Conrad answered for me. I almost jumped in surprise at his voice. He had been so quiet that I had almost forgotten he was here.

_'Or you were too busy staring at Wolfram that you forgot about everyone else.'_ A small voice in my head interrupted. I ignored it.

"Of course you can. Why don't we all go together?" I asked eagerly. It would be good to get out of the Castle for a while. Conrad and Murata exchanged another glance.

"I am sorry Your Majesty but I don't think that would be possible." Conrad said an apologetic smile on his face even though his eyes said the complete opposite.

"But why?" I was aware of the fact that I sounded like a small child whining for something can't have but I really didn't care.

"Gwendal wants you to sort out some issues about tax payments." He explained.

"He solves it on his own every time! Why does he need me now?" I asked pouting. I really wanted to go out of the Castle with Greta and Wagram. Oh and Murata too.

"This involves some hag ranking nobles so it required His Majesty's attention."

I frowned but didn't argue. There was no swaying Gwendal once he had decided something. Maybe I could sneak out...

"Awww!" Greta pouted. She came up to me and hugged me. Her head came up to my stomach. "Don't worry Yuri! Greta will bring lots of souvenirs for Yuri." I smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you Greta."

I glanced at Murata and Wolfram. They seemed to be in a heated discussion about something. They were speaking in whispers though, making it hard to hear.

"What happened?" I asked. They stopped talking at once and looked at me.

"Nothing. Just planning the places we will visit tomorrow." Murata grinned.

Wolfram had a disgruntled expression on his face. Maybe he didn't like the place Murata had suggested.

Well, it wasn't my business to pry. "Dent you want to go?" Still I couldn't help it. Wolfram looked at me for a second before returning his glare to the ground.

"I want to go." He replied curtly. I sighed. No matter what I do, he would never talk to me properly. The urge of stomping around like a child came back again but I resisted it. Again. I was after all a king. Not some 1 year old spoiled brat who would get his way no matter what.

But before I could say anything else a guard came up to us.

"Your Majesty! A carriage has arrived and your presence is immediately required." He bowed and ran back the way he came front before I had a chance to question him further.

"We have a visitor? Who is it?" Greta asked bouncing in her eagerness to meet the visitor. I ran some names through my head. It couldn't be the nobles since they would have informed before coming. To arrive in a carriage indicated that the person was of some high ranking. But my immediate presence-

"Well then; let us go and see who it is." Conrart smiled as Greta squealed and led the way towards the front door of the castle.

I just hoped that this mysterious visitor was someone who is calm and collected and has no kind of grievances towards us.

I had met enough of those kinds of people already. It was enough for a hundred lifetimes. On the other hand, if it was a girl... I smiled and quickened my pace.

Future Soul Mate here I come.

**Author Notes:**** This is a really very short chapter. Just barely crossing 3,000 words. Oh well! It can't be helped. I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as I can. And I am aware that I didn't use the last chapter Sneak Preview in this chapter but I couldn't help it. It just didn't fit anywhere. **

**Sneak Preview:**

**_The market was crowded. A bit too crowded if you asked me. People bustled around going about their daily business. All kinds if products could be seen lining up the shelves of shops and stalls. I was a typical market place._**

**_Maybe, just maybe, I would be able to enjoy myself._**

**_"Wolfram." Or not. My head automatically snapped up as my eyes searched for the person who had called out my name._**

**_One thing was true. When troubles come, they come all together. All the things I feared were turning into reality. But this was the worst._**

**_I wondered if there was a sand hole around here. It would be good place to hide in for a while. I just needed some supplies and I have found myself a new pace to stay._**

**Again, thanks to all my reviewers and people who added me on their fav or alerts list. Though it would be great if you reviewed too!**


	10. Unexpected Twists and Turns

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own KKM! Never have and never will unfortunately….. :D**

**Author Notes:**** I know I know that it has been a VERY long time but I would've updated earlier f it wasn't for the school. And even then this chapter isn't that long or good. But I hope that it will be satisfactory for now. New Year Present!**

**Review Replies:**

**Angelanddevil2:**** Sorry for the less than satisfactory chapter. Even I wasn't that satisfied with the chapter. Hopefully this will satisfy you for some time. **

** .3:**** I know I take a long time to update but I can't use Microsoft Word so I use Gmail to type. Then I edit it and post it. Si it does take some time. And college life is demanding.**

**Damons-hot-as-hell:**** I hope this satisfies for some time. J**

**Sawyer Fan:**** He is the biggest trickster ever. I do agree to that. Though Miko won't be too harsh on him. Or maybe she will be. Let's see what my mind makes up.**

**Kiutemy****: I am glad you like this story. Hope this chapter is good.**

**Ilovekkm:**** I know that Yuri is being dense and insensitive. Don't worry. He will soon understand Wolfram's value. **

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Twists and Turns (Wolfram P.O.V)**

**_Life is what happens to us when we are busy making other plans-_**

**_John Lennon_**

I consider myself as a master of getting out of doing things I don't want to do. That was the main reason I was able to avoid Anissina for so many years.

So how could I have been cornered by a lady who didn't have any experience in that department?

"Don't worry. It will work out."Oh yeah. She had the help of Ken Murata also known as the Great Sage of the Demon Kingdom. I refrained from saying something rude and stupid and just glared at him.

The sword held by the Great Sage hung loosely by his side as we waited. I was sure that this plan wouldn't work. Trying to make Yuri feel jealous? Puh- lease! He wouldn't know jealously if it slapped him in the face.

I still had trouble understanding why, when and how I fell in love with him. He is a complete wimp not to mention dense and naive. If anyone had told me that I would fall in love with a half blooded wimp like him. I would've laughed and challenged them to a duel immediately.

But times change I guess. But I have decided that I would no longer pine over that idiot. At least not in front of the others.

I knew I wouldn't stop missing him so easily. Especially when I was alone.

And I am again starting to resemble a love sick dragon.

From where did the phrase "a love sick dragon' come from anyway? It doesn't make any sense. It wasn't like there is an abundance of dragons; their population was actually quite low. It wasn't like they could be choosy on who they can be with.

"Quick. Here they come." the Great Sage hissed as he lifted his sword and pointed it at me. The toothy grin that he was giving me indicated the confidence that he had in this plan. Though the same couldn't be said for me.

I too lifted my sword towards him. I could now hear voices drifting towards us in the courtyard. I could hear Greta voice chatting about something. My lips curled up in a smile. She might be the only person to hold a place equal to Yuri in my heart.

I quickly advanced towards the Sage trying to look like we were really dueling. He blocked my attack. It wasn't like I was trying too hard anyways. All my attention was on trying to hear what was going on behind me. It was quiet. A bit too quiet. I quickly pushed him and to my surprise he fell down without any problem.

As I stared at him, he winked. I blinked and then quirked a small smile. It was all part of the plan of course. Though I would be thankful if they would inform me before. He started laughing like there was nothing he could enjoy more than dueling with me.

"Wolfram!" As soon as I turned around I was engulfed by bushy brown curls. I was surprised. I hadn't expected such an excited reaction from her. It was true that I hadn't spent so much time with her in the past few days but for her to have such a reaction. But I nevertheless hugged her backed tightly.

I might never have expected to become so close to her in such a short time. At first I had accepted her as my daughter only because of the fact that Yuri wanted to adopt her but as I came to know her more, I truly began to consider her as my own daughter. She was smart, cute and funny. Not to mention she also knew how much I loved Yuri and tried to get us together. Not that it works but it's the thought that counts.

"Hey Shibuya. Lord Weller." The Great Sage greeted them throwing his sword on the ground.

"Good morning Your Highness." Conrart replied.

"Hey Murata. What are you doing here?" Yuri asked. I tried to avoid looking at him, trying to appear unaffected and uninterested. Luckily Greta started talking something and I diverted my attention to her.

"You know Wolfram, Anissina invented a new machine that can make ice! It can make lots of ice and we can cover the Castle and make lots of snow man." She was talking very fast in her excitement.

"Is that invention tested?" I asked.

"Not yet. Anissina is searching for someone to test it with." Greta smiled cutely. I smiled back as I made a mental note to warn Gwendal later. I had not thanked him properly for the knitted toy he had given me.

But while I was lost in my thoughts Greta's interest had turned towards Yuri and the others.

"Then tomorrow we both, Wolfram and me, will go to the City Market." Wait what? I glanced at them not willing to admit that I had listened to what had been said. When was going to the market place included in the plans? I hadn't been told anything about it!

"You are going to the Market tomorrow Wolfram?" Greta asked me. I turned my attention back to her and very nearly melted. She was looking at me with the saddest eyes ever, like the animal that we saw on Earth. Bog? Or dog?

"Can I come?" she asked. At that time I didn't have the heart to tell her no.

"Ask Yuri." I smiled at her as she cheered up and caught my left hand tightly.

Pulling me towards Yuri, she didn't hesitate while asking, "Papa, can I go to the Market with Wolfram tomorrow?"

"I don't think Yuri would have any problem Greta." Conrad answered instead of Yuri. I anyway doubted Yuri would have any problem. I glanced at Conrart. He too was involved in the plan. I frowned. Why did he agree so easily? Normally he was the one to be against all this along with Gwendal. I really doubted that Gwendal knew about it.

"Of course you can. Why don't we all go together?" Yuri asked eagerly. I looked up immediately. That would not be a good idea. I needed to get away from him for some time. True, I didn't want to go out with the Sage to the Market but it was better than staying in the Castle the whole day. I saw Conrart and the Sage exchanging another glance. They saw the problem too.

"I am sorry Your Majesty but I don't think that would be possible." Conrad smiled that irritating smile of his.

"But why?" I had to suppress the urge of calling him a wimp and telling him to stop whining.

"Gwendal wants you to sort out some issues about tax payments." Conrart explained. I looked at the Sage. He wasn't actually contributing to the discussion. I guessed that it was a good time to ask him what the hell was he planning!

I went up to him.

"What is this? I don't remember anything about going to the Market place together in the plan." I hissed careful to keep my voice low lest Greta or Yuri overhears it. Greta was currently interested in Yuri's and Conrart discussion to pay any attention to us.

"Oh well. Some minor changes. It seemed perfect." He declared cheerfully. I glared at him but bit down all the choices swear words that was at the tip of my tongue.

"What happened?" I looked at Yuri. His face was full of curiosity and confusion. I turned my gaze to the ground trying not to let my irritation show on my face.

"Nothing. Just planning the places we will visit tomorrow." Teeth gritting.

"Don't you want to go?" It took me a second to realize that he was asking me. I glanced at him before returning my stare back to the ground.

"I want to go." I replied as curtly as possible. It was the farthest thing from the truth but he should not know that. Suddenly a guard came running up to us.

"Your Majesty! A carriage has arrived and your presence is immediately required." He bowed and ran back the way he came from. I blinked. Someone has come? Who could it be? Not the nobles surely. Maybe Mr. Baldy- I mean Hyscliff from Cavalcade? I cursed at using the stupid nick name that Yuri had given him.

"We have a. visitor? Who is it?" Greta asked bouncing in her eagerness to meet the visitor. If it was Beatrice it would be good for Greta to be a bit distracted. And away from Anissina. That woman is dangerous. I had heard from Conrart that she had made the investigators cry at the Coming of Age Ceremony.

"Well then; let us go and see who it is." Conrart, with that annoying smile still in place, offered. I stared at him in wonder. How could he keep that smile in place for such a long time? It was an improvement from his angsty self but it still baffled me. Maybe it was a side effect of being the son of the best swordsman and one of the Shin Makuko three great witches.

I followed them to the front doors. I trailed behind them quietly trying to think of who would come so suddenly. I eyed Yuri warily. He had quickened his pace.

Standing on the steps, we saw the carriage slow down to stop in front of us. It was a fancy carriage. One of Shin Makuko's finest. So the person had hired a carriage from here. That could mean that the person wasn't from one of the noble families or any of the countries that could be accessed by land. It should most probably crossed by sea.

Maybe Lady Flurin?

But as soon as the person stepped out of the carriage I wondered where the Bad Omen birds were when you needed them. I still hoped that it was all just a bad dream and I would wake up any second.

That notion got dismissed as soon as Yuri confirmed it. "Sara!" He said, surprise in his voice. Great Sage just groaned lightly while Greta peeked at him from behind Yuri. Conrart's expression was guarded. By guarded I mean that he was showing his usual irritating smile with no indication that he was surprised.

It made me consider whether this too was a sort if the plan. With these people anything was possible.

Smiling lightly, the wanabee girl, climbed or _glided_ up the stairs and went directly to Yuri. "Hello Yuri. I decided that little visit was in order. After all it has been a long time since we saw each other. So let us spend some time getting to know each other once again." He smiled while Yuri just looked dumbstruck.

He winked! That wanabee girl just winked at me. This is hell.

**OoooO**

The dirty, dirty, dirty cockroach had just arrived and has already started to flirt with Yuri. That dirty, dirty, dirty cockroach.

The generous title of cockroach, was bestowed upon him not because of his appearance- though if one squints, they can spot traces of cockroach like features- but mainly due to his habit of appearing anywhere at any time when he was not required.

The three 'dirty' were also required since he was 3 times dirtier than an average cockroach.

No one else would agree with me though so I kept my thoughts to myself. It was all I could do to make Yuri believe that I was NOT jealous.

"The guest room is near my room so it will be easy for you to ask anything..."

The glass in my hand cracked slightly. Conrart shot a worried glance at me being the only one to notice the crack my once pristine perfect glass now had. I had thought that a glass of water would make me feel better but I was wrong.

The windows of the dining room let in plenty of sunlight so there was no need to light the torches. How I wished to light that dirty, dirty, dirty cockroach on fire. He was standing a bit too close to MY Yuri.

He was drinking the water he had so _graciously_ asked for. Please note the extreme sarcasm. Thus the stop in the dining room. Maybe he thought he would be able to get Yuri alone if he asked for some water. Alone in the Kitchen.

Luckily Greta- the sweet angel- suggested the dining room since the Kitchens were too far. The dirty, dirty, dirty cockroach disgruntled face was a sight to behold but my elation had long since disappeared.

"Why are you growling Wolfram?" Greta asked. I nearly spilled all my water. Luckily no one was near enough to listen to our conversation.

Conrart and Great Sage were whispering together. Most probably about the reason for the arrival of the dirty, dirty, dirty cockroach. Meanwhile he and MY Yuri were standing a bit too close together.

I repressed another growl and smiled at Greta.

"I am not growling. I am just... Coughing. Yeah, I was just coughing." I lied. Greta looked completely unconvinced. I cursed my disability to lie to my sweet daughter. I was cursing a bit too much these days. I should stop now before the curses start coming out of my mouth.

"Is Papa Wolf jealous?" Greta asked her eyes wide as she looked at the wannabe girl, who had now proceeded to put his hand on Yuri's shoulder. It might've looked like a friendly gesture to anyone else but I knew what he wanted to show. It was confirmed when he glanced at me and his smile changed to a smirk.

If only looks could kill he would be dead a hundred times over.

"Don't worry. No one can take Yuri from you." Her smile was brilliant. From where does she get all this optimism? People barely found hope in the brightest of times and here she was, giving others hope. Maybe Yuri did have positive influence in her. If I had to go what she had gone through when she was younger, I would barley be able to inspire myself let alone others.

"Well, no one might take him away. But he himself is running away isn't he?" I asked her, lowering my voice.

She looked at me for a moment. "Then why are you letting him run away?" I blinked in surprise. Looking into her eyes, I noticed the innocence in it. Innocence since she still didn't understand what is the use of ignoring each other if the love is there.

"I want him to be happy. And he would be happier without me." I explained her gently. "And I might just fall out of love after sometime." I knew that it was not really possible but I could hope right?

"You won't." The confidence in her voice struck me hard. "You won't. You love Yuri too much to just fall out of love so easily." Even though her voice was low, her words struck me directly.

"How do you know that? I might've just been acting all this time." I challenged her trying to look confident. She didn't look even a little bit faze.

"If you had been, you would've broken the engagement a long time ago. You wouldn't have been ready to sacrifice your life all these times." She looked at me with those clear eyes of hers. "You love him and nothing in this world could ever change that."

"Do you have a fever Wolfram?" I straightened up and turned around. The amused tone belonged to one great Sage as I had expected. He made his voice loud on purpose and Yuri and the dirty, dirty, dirty cockroach had turned to look at us.

I smiled tightly and replied, "No I am perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? You are a bit too red for it to be normal." His fake concerned tone confirmed that he had overheard at least some of mine and Greta's conversation. Before I could reply though, Yuri and that dirty, dirty, dirty cockroach came over.

"Are you fine Wolf?" Yuri's concerned face made me feel like banging my head on some wall. It didn't seem like a bad idea now.

I was about to smile at him but recalled that I wasn't supposed to be acting nice towards him. So I changed my smile into a grimace. "I am fine." I nearly snapped. Yuri looked hurt but I had no chance to comfort him, not like I was going to anyway, that dirty, dirty, dirty cockroach interrupted.

"I think Lord von Bielefeld isn't feeling too well today. It isn't fair to trouble him. Let him rest. What about you take me on a tour of the castle?" That smirk he wore contained the essence of evil. And it was for me. That I was sure of.

Before I could snap again, Conrart interrupted. "Well, I think its better if our guest gets some rest. After all it's been a long journey."

A warning glance.

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like I was going to do anything anyway. Well at least nothing to drastic. Maybe put his cape on fire and blame it on temporary loss of control over Maryuko.

Idea filed away for later use.

Conrart escorted Yuri and that dirty, dirty, dirty cockroach to their respective rooms. Greta tagged along with them but not before whispering something to me that made my face flame up again.

"Don't worry. I will keep an eye on Papa Yuri and that long hair girl."

Did Greta think that Sara was a girl or was she making fun of him? There was no way for me to know about it now.

"Well, that was interesting." I resisted the urge to groan. The ever frustrating Great Sage was still present. Narrowing my eyes at his overly cheerful grin I ask, "Was it a plan if yours? If it is I have to say that it is not a very good plan."

His smile just widened if that was even possible.

That cannot be a good sign. It never was.

"Of course not. It wasn't my idea. I can't give any guarantees from Shinou's side though." Who all were involved in this? The last thing I wanted was the Almighty Prankster finding out about it. But it shouldn't be surprising since I bought the Great Sage into it. (Not that I bought him. He bought me in.)

"Though he did come at the right time." I just stared at him.

"Right time? There is no right time for him. He is a d- a trickster." I didn't want him to make fun of the nickname I had given that trickster. Even if it did suit him.

The Sage just shrugged and didn't answer.

"Tomorrow is a special day. Get ready." A roughish grin accompanied with a wink before he exited the room. Not a second too late. The glass that had been in my hand was now smashed on the door.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**OooO**

The market was crowded. A bit too crowded if you asked me. People bustled around going about their daily business. All kinds if products could be seen lining up the shelves of shops and stalls. It was a typical market place.

The previous day had been tense. I had been unable to relax completely and kept growling (at least that's what Greta told me last night) to myself. Even at dinner that dirty, dirty, dirty cockroach had sat on MY usual seat near MY Yuri.

I looked around. Greta and the Sage had wandered off to check out the things available.

Maybe, just maybe, I would be able to enjoy myself.

"Wolfram." Or not. My head automatically snapped up as my eyes searched for the person who had called out my name.

One thing was true. When troubles come, they come all together. All the things I feared were turning into reality. But this was the worst.

I wondered if there was a sand hole around here. It would be good place to hide in for a while. I just needed some supplies and I have found myself a new place to live.

I could just pretend I hadn't heard it until then. So I kept my head down as I ra- I mean escaped.

"Wolfram." Damn! Now he was in front of me.

I looked up and met his eyes. "William."

**Author Notes:**** Over! Please review! Suggestions are always welcome.**


	11. Life as a Baboon Capuchi is the Best

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own KKM! Never have and never will.**

**Author notes:**** Yeah I know. It has been a long time but none of it is my fault. Modal exams have sapped all my energy and even this chapter is very, very short. That's because I wanted to post this chapter as soon as I can. There is not much action in this. The next chapter will be longer and filled with more drama. Maybe.**

**Review Replies:**

**Damons-hot-as-hell:**** Presenting you the next chapter.**

**Sawyer Fan: ****There had to be a reason why Wolfram was so cold and distant. So I just gave a back story for that. Sorry but this chapter doesn't have much.**

**DreamDancer99: ****Somehow I really doubt that they will listen so easily. Sara and William are of the same kind. They will go to any extent to get what they want.**

**Asdfghjkl:** **No Miko in this chapter. But next chapter will mainly follow her. So you just have to wait for it.**

**Poetrylover:**** I kind of forgot to add the sneak peek. Don't worry. William will get what he deserves.**

**angelanddevil2: ****William the Evil Pig… It has a certain ring to it. I might use it. :D Wolfram is an interesting character and should be portrayed as such. Unfortunately he will never say what he is thinking out loud.**

**Ilovekkm****: ****You are the second person to notice the absence of a sneak preview. I will try to update soon again and this time the chapter will be longer.**

**Wolframisthebest:** **Glad to see that you enjoyed this story.**

**Nickesha: ****Very short chapter unfortunately. The next chapter will surely be big. I promise.**

**_The rate at which a person can mature is directly proportional to the embarrassment he can tolerate.- _**

**_Douglas Engelbart_**

**Chapter 10: Life of a Baboon Capuchin is the Best (Wolfram P.O.V)**

"William." I greeted trying not to turn and run- I mean walk away. I eyed William warily. He hadn't changed a lot. The wavy brown hair was still up to his shoulders and the bright blue eyes still held the same cool indifference that I had failed to acknowledge before.

The smile that lit up his face bought my guard up. Why was fate so against me? One after another headaches came popping up. But I was sure that William was the biggest one yet.

"How are you, Wolfram?" He asked softly, coming forward to hold my hands. I stepped back and glared at him. He had the nerve to come back and try to act as if nothing had happened after all that?

I folded my hands across my chest and tilted my head as I tried to figure out what he was here for. I knew that he came here for some reason. And whatever the reason was, it wouldn't be good for me.

"I am fine. Great actually." I snapped back not caring whether I was being rude or not. He deserved every bit of rudeness he got.

"So I guess that the rumors were wrong." He commented, sly smile lighting up his face.

"What rumors?" I had a bad feeling about this.

"That you were heartbroken about the fact that His Majesty broke his engagement with you." Did Shin Makuko have no other work than gossip? I did not want to know how others knew about my 'fragile state'- words of a maid- or about where William fit into all this.

"Of course not. It was an accidental engagement after all." I replied smoothly, smiling as brightly as I could. He wanted to play games? It was fine by me. Two can play the game.

His eyes narrowed for a second before he smiled softly- Shinou! What's with this guy and softness? - And came forward to hug me. Unfortunately I was too shocked to move away and he enveloped me in his arms. He was just a little bit taller than me but that made all the difference. The hug just felt uncomfortable. I held myself stiffly until he stepped back.

"You look... beautiful." I nearly balked at that. What the hell had I ever seen in this guy? He was an idiot as well as a wimp. Not like the original wimp but wimpy in a bad way.

"I hope you noticed but I am a man not a woman." I snapped, the quota of my patience already used up by the annoying Sage and his diabolical plans.

"You are so cute." He grinned. I would have punched him- I really would have- if they hadn't interrupted.

"Wolfram?" This would be a great time for the earth to open up and swallow me. Maybe I could be like Baboon- Capuchin, the animal who spent most of his days living under the earth. Living happily without any headaches of estranged fiancées, one sided love dirty cockroaches and evil plans

But fate- like always- was not on my side. When the earth didn't split open to swallow me whole, I inwardly sighed and put a smile on my face.

"Greta." I turned to find my sweet daughter- now ex daughter- behind me with a very amused Sage in tow. Just my luck. I was sure that now he has spotted William he will think up of another scheme involving William to bring me and Yuri together. And there is no use of explaining to them that none of these plans will work.

"Care to introduce us to your friend?" I glared at the Sage.

"This is William Randolph. He... he is a noble from the eastern parts." No way was I telling him of the connection between me and The Devil.

William, on the other hand, had different ideas. "I used to be together with Wolfram before but due to unfortunate misunderstandings we broke up." He sighed sadly like he actually cared. I just stood in shock. I had to bear the dirty cockroach with his hands all over MY Yuri, the stupid plans and now this. I was already at the end of my self control and this just pushed me over the edge.

"Well thank goodness for misunderstandings. Or I would still be stuck with you." I smiled in a sickly sweet fashion.

An awkward silence followed. Not complete silence since the market place still jostled about with its business, ignoring us except for cursing us for standing in their way. Well, the tense silence was a lot better than listening to The Devils' AKA Williams' voice.

Throat clearing. I narrowed my eyes. Did the stupid Sage not understand that I was actually enjoying the blissful lack of conversation? Well, seeing as he was the one to come up with this so called 'pan' to bring me and Yuri back together it might be safe to say that he had lost a few of his brain cells every time he was reborn.

"Well, glad to see you Mr. William." He extended his hand. William smiled politely and shook his hand.

"The Great Sage huh?" He turned towards me. "Great catch." Excuse me?! Did he say what I heard? I will kill him. No scratch that. I will murder him, cut his bodies into tiny pieces and let the dirty, dirty, dirty cockroach eat it.

Laughter filled the air. I whipped around and glared with all my might at the Sage. He was actually laughing at this. Well, I think the meal for h might just last for 3 days.

"We came as friends." I snapped trying to control my anger. I really doubt Yuri would be too happy if I accidentally set the Sage in fire. Accidentally of course.

"So you are Wolframs' ex boyfriend?" Shit! I very nearly forgot about Greta. I glanced at William and saw that he was about to agree with her. I couldn't allow him to do that!

"No! Of course not! We were just friends." I muttered through gritted teeth, my voice choking a bit at the word friends.

"Really?" She asked me, her brown eyes starting to shine with excitement. I will never understand how she could be so happy about meeting such an evil devil.

"Yes." I replied firmly.

I ignore the disappointed look that appeared on William's face. I dint care about him anymore. It would be better if he would just rot in hell and leave me alone. But fate was never kind to me.

"It's getting late. We better go back to the Castle." I made my move to get away from William.

"I am coming too." I stopped. He was coming? He was coming to the castle? Why? To make my life living hell no doubt.

"Why?" I forced my voice to be full of indifference and resisted the urge to turn back and see the expression on his face.

"Didn't I tell you? I am the new trainer for the new regiment. I will be staying at the Castle for one month." Well, I hoped that Gwendal would do me a favor by opening up the earth. I could persuade Conrart to give me supplies regularly.

The life of Baboon- Capuchin sounded better than mine

**OooO**

The loud screech nearly deafened me. I frowned as I folded my arms against my chest moodily. Trust Mother to jump on The Devil as soon as we arrived. I can't really blame her since she didn't really know what exactly happened between us since she was away- not an unusual occurrence- and no one really bothered to inform her.

Now that I think about it, no one really knows what actually happened. Not even Conrart and Gwendal. They have only a slight idea but nothing concrete. And I didn't try to confirm or deny anything. So, due to that, everyone thought that I was the one to blame for the breaking up.

"It's been too long! What have you been doing all these years?" Mothers' voice has regained its normal pitch and she let him go. I sent a dark glare towards the Sage as he tried not to laugh at the scene. What the hell did he know about The Devil?

Or maybe he knew everything. With the Sage no one could say.

"Just travelling around. Gaining more knowledge to match up with Wolfram." The Devil actually had the audacity to turn and wink at me. I just scowled.

Mothers' light chuckle rang out. "Don't be jealous Wolfram. You too have done your fair share of travelling these 3 years." Me? Jealous of this- this Devilish Fiend?

I couldn't help myself. I snorted. Not a very noble like thing to do but at that moment I really didn't care. "I think I can find better people to feel jealous of."

Mother threw me a disapproving glance before turning back to William. "Ignore Wolf-chan. He is still recovering from the annulment."

Mother! You should not say that kind of things to this kind of people.

"Really? Maybe I can help cheer him up." The Devil offered. No thanks. I can handle myself fine enough. And I already have two people helping me. I don't need another one to 'help' me. Even though I have full confidence in The Devil that he will try to destroy instead of trying to help.

I looked around. Greta had rushed inside as soon as we reached here while Mother accosted us at the Castle doors.

"That would be great. Maybe you both can rekindle some of the old spark... "She elaborated her statement with a huge wink. I stayed silent. Not because I agreed with her but due to my utmost horror at it.

As if things were not bad enough, fates decided to throw another headache to the mix.

"Lady Celi." I nearly groaned and threw my hands up in defeat. Fate, you win. I give up. But I knew that Fate would live to gloat and will throw in even more headaches.

So I just fold my hands against my chest- I seem to be doing that a lot today- and glare at Yuri and the dirty, dirty, dirty cockroach who was accompanying him. Couldn't he leave Yuri for some time?

Mother turned and smiled brightly at Yuri. I was sure that she was up to something. "Oh you're Majesty. Did you come to meet our guest?"

Yuri nodded. "Greta came rushing to me and was saying something about Wolframs' old friend coming to the Castle." His eyes strayed towards me but I didn't look at him. I preferred looking at Mother than him.

"Not only his friend. His boyfriend." Baboon- Capuchin, I hope you will welcome me into your family.

**OooO**

**Sneak Preview:**

"You seem confident that this will work." William asked leaning against the wall as he studied the petite man standing before him.

"Confidence is an important factor in success." The man replied lightly, the only thing betraying his feelings was the smirk that lit up his face. William didn't trust the man. He had a feeling that he was selling his soul to the evil by agreeing to this.

William extended his hand for the man to shake. "Well then, its a deal."

Now there was no way in hell that they would allow the ex- royal couple to get back together.

**Author Notes:** Yes, I know that it is a pathetic little chapter and for that I apologize. I promise that the next chapter will be a huge one. It will have **Yuri**, **Miko, Greta and Miko, William along with Wolfram an Miko, Many more diabolical plans made by the Sage as well as William and nt to forget, the dirty, dirty, dirty cockroach.**


	12. Friendships and Plans

**Disclaimer:**** In these 3 days I have not yet able to become the owner of KKM! But I will still keep on hoping…..**

**Author Notes:**** Wow! It's a record! 4 days after the last update. I went on a writing spree today. This chapter isn't very long though it is still comparatively longer than last chapter. Read and review!**

**Review Replies:**

**Sawyer Fan:**** I hope this chapter satisfies you… for now. **

**Song of a Nightingale:**** Thanks for the support. No one likes Sara and William. They will soon get a taste of scheming pranksters and over protective brothers J**

**Angelanddevil2:**** Sorry but Miko doesn't appear too much in this chapter either. Maybe the next one. Maybe. And I did use it.**

**Ilovekkm:**** updated! Hopefully this will keep you satisfied until my next update: D **

**Damons-hot-as-hell:**** Damn indeed!**

**_Always be planning something.-_**

**_John A. Schindle_**

**Chapter 11: Friendships and Plans (Normal P.O.V)**

The word hit Yuri like a ton of bricks. Boyfriend. _Boyfriend._ _Wolframs'_ boyfriend. He couldn't tear his gaze from the rather handsome man in front of him. Why didn't Wolfram ever tell him that he had a boyfriend. A boyfriend, who on earth would have been an instant super model.

He opened his mouth but no words came out. So he stuck to smiling brightly and extending his hand for a hand shake.

If he was right then Wolframs' friend- he just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that it was Wolframs' boyfriend- had a slight patronizing look in his eyes as he shook his hand.

"My name is William Randolph. Pleased to meet you." Yuri didn't trust William. He didn't know why exactly. Maybe it was because of the look William was giving him or because of the glare that Wolfram was sending William. Yuri was normally a very trusting person. But for reasons he himself couldn't fathom he didn't trust William. He _couldn't _trust William.

Instead, he smiled and nodded. "I am Yuri Shibuya." He introduced himself forcing himself to keep the same light tone.

"It's good to finally meet Wolframs' ex- fiancée." The smirk that lit up Williams' face was definitely evil, Yuri decided. This guy didn't have good intentions and Yuri knew that. But being the good person he was, he had to give the benefit of doubt to William. Maybe he had got it all wrong.

But he couldn't ignore the tension in the air at the words ex- fiancée. So he was thankful when Greta came running out of seemingly nowhere.

"Yuri! Wolfram!" She stopped by Yuri, her face lighting up.

"Greta." Yuri smiled. "Did you enjoy the market place?"

Greta nodded vigorously. "I even bought many gifts for everyone." Yuri found himself melting. Their daughter was just too cute. He couldn't think of Greta as his daughter only. Wolfram had taken care of her as much as he had so Wolfram too had the right to call her as daughter.

"His Majesty's daughter is very cute." Yuri's smile became fake.

He decided not to reply to it.

If things couldn't get worse, Conrart appeared.

"Greta, Anissina is searching... "Yuri turned back as he heard Conrart's voice trail off. The slight shock that was dominant in Conrart's expression made Yuri frowned. He had never seen Conrart shaken out of his usual demeanor. Even when he was angry, there was a certain confidence in him.

But looking at Conrart's wide eyes, Yuri understood that there was more to William than others were telling him.

"Weller. It's been a long time." William smiled.

Conrart soon recovered. But instead of the usual smile lighting up his face, the smile that appeared was stiff and fixed. It looked completely fake to Yuri.

Conrart nodded. "What brings you here?" Even though his voice was perfectly civil there was a cool undertone to it that was not lost on anyone. Lady Celi simply frowned while Murata looked amused. Yuri glanced at Sara. He was standing quietly, observing the scene with interest. Yuri shrugged and returned his attention to William.

"I am here to train the new solider regiment." The slight smile playing on his lips put Conrart on his guard. He still remembered the last time William had come to the castle. Most importantly, he remembered Wolfram's reaction after that incident. He had never seen Wolfram so hurt except for during the annulment.

Conrart again nodded and turned to Greta who was watching the exchange with wide eyes. "Anissina is looking for you." Just as he finished his words, Greta rushed away.

Conrart straightened and glanced at Wolfram. His face was blank. Not a good sign.

"Well then. Let us head inside." Celi clapped her hands together as she led the way inside.

The people passing them would see a disgruntled Belfield, an unusually irritated Weller, an usually confused King, an overly amused Sage, an over excited ex-queen, a plotting King and the cause of everyone's so called reactions.

**OooO**

"Ahh... There! Done." Miko sighed in relief as she dumped all the things she had bought from the market down. They had run low on some basic ingredients that were needed and since it wasn't the day for delivery of goods, she had to go to the market to buy them.

This was already her third day here. She couldn't believe that the time had passed so fast. She knew that Murata and Wolfram were going to the market place today. She had hoped to meet them but couldn't spot them. According to Murata though, the plan was going smoothly so she needn't worry anymore.

"Miko-san. You bought the supplies." Doria smiled at her. Miko grinned back. She and the maids had bonded rather easily. Now she had 4 more new people to help her in the plan.

"Yes. It was good to take a bit of fresh air." Miko was delighted to go out of the castle for a few hours and enjoy the sights.

Sangria had accompanied her since she still didn't know much about the city to go alone.

Doria nodded. "Well then. We will prepare the food. You can go and rest. It must have been tedious work to carry back all these things to the Castle." Normally Miko would have protested and persuaded them to let her help but she wanted to find Murata and ask him about the plan.

So she smiled and nodded.

Making her way towards the Gardens she thought about how different this world was from hers. Yet the people were same. She enjoyed staying in such a huge Castle even though she would have preferred to be staying without the need to hide her identity.

_'Oh well. Soon I would no longer need to hide my identity.'_ She thought as she entered the Gardens.

The Gardens took up a huge part of the Castle. She heard that Lady Celi had a huge interest in gardening and had created a lot of flowers herself. She hadn't had the chance to see any of those flowers and was thankful for the bit for free time to do so.

She bent down and lightly touched one of the beautiful blue flowers.

"That's Conrart Stands Upon The Earth." She turned around only to see a young girl with bushy hair looking at the flowers. Miko recognized her. Greta. Greta Shibuya. The adopted daughter of Yuri Shibuya and in other words, her adopted granddaughter. Miko studied her.

_'She should be around 9 years if not younger. She is too cute. Yuri made the right choice by adopting her. But why the sudden decision?'_ Making a mental note to ask Murata later, she turned her attention back to the flowers.

"Oh really? That is an unusual name for a flower."

"Well, Lady Celi named all the flowers after people she values a lot in her life. Even Greta is going to get a flower named after her!" Miko had to smile at Greta's enthusiasm as the girl bounded up to her. She was acting more and more like Yuri when he was younger.

"That is very good Princess." Miko grinned.

Greta frowned at her. "My name is Greta. Why are you calling me Princess?" Miko had to restrain herself from fawning all over her 'grand- daughter'.

_'When Wolf-Chan and Yuu-chan get back together, I am going to stuff her with cookies.'_ Miko promised Greta mentally. Noticing the odd look that Greta was giving her, she hastened to answer. "Well, you are Yu- His Majesty's daughter right?" Greta nodded. "Since he is a King, you are his daughter then you will be a princess."

Greta blinked. It seemed like this logic had never occurred to her. "But I don't like when others call me Princess. Greta wants to be called by her name." Miko raised her eyebrows at such a demand but decided not to ask deeper.

She smiled gently and nodded. "Why not? Greta is such a pretty name anyway."Greta smiled brightly and nodded vigorously.

"Who are you? I never saw you here." Greta inquired.

"I am the new maid." Miko didn't want to reveal her identity no matter much she wanted to.

Luckily Greta readily accepted the answer without any more questions.

"That is Beautiful Wolfram and the other flowers with slightly closed petals are Secretive Gwendal." Greta listed off the flowers. Miko studied the flowers.

_'They all have the characteristics of their name sakes.'_ Miko thought. _'Lady Celi is truly an expert in this.'_

But she knew an opportunity when she saw one. "Those 3 are brothers right?" She knew that she didn't need to specify anything. Greta glanced at her and nodded. "Gwendal, Conrart and Wolfram. Half brothers." A smile bloomed on Greta's face. "But they love each other like true brothers."

Miko looked at her in surprise. "But I never saw them together." She thought back to the time that she had seen Conrart and Wolfram talking or rather arguing at the Ball. She did not deny that they loved each other. But she did doubt that they showed each other so freely.

"Even though they all have different father they have the same heart. They care about people near them." Greta's wide eyes turned to Miko. "Wolfram always says he hates Conrart but Papa Yuri told me that Wolfram says that to him too. But even though Wolfram always fights with Yuri he still cares about Yuri. And Wolfram also used to hate humans. That's why he hated Conrart. Greta is also human. But he loves me. So he loves Conrart too."

Miko was surprised at the depth at which Greta had thought about this. But it did make sense. People had a habit to complicate things. Seeing it from such a simple point of view made it clearer. Miko made another goal in her mind.

Bring the brothers back together.

**OooO **

Anissina was in a good mood. Or she was until the invention she was trying to make was drenched in water.

Glaring at the culprit she picked up her invention trying to salvage what she could. "I hope you have a good reason within 10 seconds." She kept her voice low and cool. It wouldn't do to snap out. It was less of the fact that she wasn't really angry and more of the fact that her other inventions might be disturbed if she raised her voice.

Gwendal blinked in disbelief. He couldn't believe his good fortune. There was no anger, no threats and most of all no prospect of being dragged to be a lab rat. But he was sure that after the request he was about to make, he would be the only lab rat for Anissina for a very long time.

Sighing and bracing himself for the tortuous week ahead he announced the reason if stepping into her lab- the one place he had swore not to enter by his own will.

"William Randolph is back." Anissina froze with her back to him.

"What?" Anissina frowned as she spun around.

"I am not going to repeat myself." Gwendal massaged his head. Anissina might not cow the actual reason to why William had went away last time but she did have the general idea of what had happened. And being one of the few people who knew Wolfram personally she believed that it wasn't Wolframs fault.

After all, it had been the first time she had seen Wolfram so hurt.

Pursuing her lips, she left her invention on the table and gave her full attention to Gwendal. "Why did he come back now?"

"A very good question. He is up to no good. That's for sure. His excuse is that he has come to train the new recruits." Gwendal explained sitting on a normal looking chair. Emphasis on looking.

The seat sprung up and ejected Gwendal like he was a rag doll rather than a fully grown man. He flew through the air and crashed into a menacing looking invention. A blaring whistle blasted from the invention. Barely sparing a glance at Gwendal who was lying in what looked to be a very painful position on the floor; she picked up her invention and pressed some buttons on it. The blaring noise ceased.

"Thank you for testing out my invention. Next thought, wait for me to ask." The amusement in Anissina's voice couldn't be mistaken for anything else. She extended a hand towards Gwendal. He glared at her and got up, ignoring her out stretched hand.

She just shook her head, too used to his actions to be fazed.

"Is there any normal chair over here?" He snapped. His day was already going badly and now with the added pain in all the parts of his body it had taken the turn for worse.

Anissina merely gestured at a small wooden stool. Gwendal sat on it, grumbling under his breath. Rolling her eyes Anissina asked, "Excuse? You think he has some other motive?" Gwendal stopped grumbling and looked at her. "Don't you think so too?" Being friends for years had its benefits. They both were rather synchronized with each other's thoughts.

"Well then. We should find out what it is." A maniacal gleam appeared in Anissina's eyes. A new test subject was always an appealing idea.

"That was my thoughts exactly." The smirk that had formed on Gwendal's face was far from normal. Of all the years Anissina had known Gwendal there were a very few times that Gwendal had sported that smirk. And it had never turned well for the opposite person. But this time, she had to agree that the opposite person deserved it.

Anissina leaned in. "Well I think I might have just the thing..."

**OooO **

Conrart sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. Things, instead of getting better, seemed to be getting worse. When he was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, Wolfram would have his happy ending, William had to come around and ruin things.

William. Conrart's lips curled into a grimace. He had never trusted him. Since the day he had met him until the day William broke Wolframs heart. Never had and never will.

He had tried to warn Wolfram. Had tried to tell him that William wasn't the right person for him but since Wolfram had still harbored resentment against him, had refused to listen. Conrart's distrust for William grew more when he heard William talk about how 'worthless' Conrart was and how he couldn't understand how 'a half breed like Conrart could be related to a beauty likes Wolfram'. These words hadn't helped Wolframs attitude towards Conrart.

"Captain. Why so down?" Conrart glanced up only to be met with the smiling face of his long time friend Yozak. A small smile slowly formed on Conrart's face.

"Multiple reasons." Conrart answered. "When did you come back?" He asked curiously. Yozak was supposed to be in Big Shimaron finding out if they were planning anything against Shin Makuko.

"Just now." Yozak waved his hand. "By the way, did you know? They made 'Wanted' posters for all of us." Conrart's interest was piqued.

"Wanted posters?"

Yozak nodded as he extracted a couple of papers from somewhere on his body. Conrart took it and had to immediately suppress his urge to laugh. The posters were amateur drawing of him, Yozak, Yuri, the Sage and Wolfram. It looked like a 5 year old with no talent had drawn these pictures.

"What are these?" Conrart indicated to a drawing which, even though was not understandable, was clearly showing someone in a gown.

That statement made Yozak to break into a larger grin. "That is." He paused for dramatic effect. "Lord von Belfield and His Majesty." Unable to hold it in anymore, Yozak burst into laughter. Luckily the corridor was nearly empty with only a few passing soldiers who didn't say anything but just gave him a few weird looks.

Conrart on the other hand just stood there in shock. He couldn't even begin to fathom why they had made Wanted posters of Wolfram and Yuri in dresses. Then it struck him. The last time they had gone to Big Shimaron, they both had crashed the ball dressed up as girls. Big Shimaron thoughts that they would try the same thing again... Soon he too started laughing though not as loud as Yozak.

For a few minutes, they were just two best friends enjoying each other's company.

As the laughter died out, it left a smile on Conrart's face. He felt better than before.

"Better?" And just like that his good mood was forgotten as a slight frown settled on his face. Giving back the papers to Yozak Conrart decided to confide what was troubling him.

"The Evil Pig is back."

Blinking, Yozak looked at Conrart in surprise. Conrart wasn't the type to keep such nicknames for anyone. The only person he had kept a nickname for was..,"William." Yozak didn't need to look at Conrart for confirmation. He still remembered the temper tantrum that Conrart threw all those years ago when he had heard William talking about him to Wolfram. Yozak had listened to him quietly that time and supported him silently by making him smile.

"And that doesn't mean anything good." Yozak continued as all traces of laughter disappeared from his face.

"Of course it doesn't." Conrart snapped. At Yozak's raised eyebrows, Conrart shrugged. "Sorry. I really didn't mean to... It's just that, Wolfram has started to accept me now. I don't want him to ruin it."

"You think Wolfram will listen to him after all that?" Yozak asked surprised.

"Well Wolfram was very close to him that time. And people find excuses to forgive the people they care about. Since Yuri has broken the engagement... "Conrart trailed off.

"You think Wolfram will run to William." The flat tone Yozak used made Conrart frown at him.

"No, I think William will manipulate Wolfram to fall in love with him again." Conrart corrected. Yozak just snorted in disbelief.

"I think Lord von Bielefeld knows what he wants and what he doesn't. He has grown up." Yozak knew that these words would have no effect what so ever on Conrart. For Conrart, Wolfram would always be the small brother who needed protection from the cruel world outside.

Shaking his head he decided to drop the topic. "Then what are you planning to do now?" He asked leaning against the barrister.

Conrart glanced at him. "I was hoping you would ask that."

**OooO **

Meanwhile in Shinou's temple, Murata and Shinou were discussing the new turn of events. Murata had quickly excused himself and rushed to tell shinou about what had happened.

Now Shinou was sitting cross legged on one of the boxes while Murata was pacing in front of him.

"That doesn't seem like a problem." Shinou commented confused by Murata's behavior. "We might get another person to help us to make my Maoh jealous."

Murata stopped pacing and looked at Shinou. "What if I told you that William had broken Wolfram's heart before?" Shinou blinked and narrowed his eyes. "Well, then that puts things in a different perspective."

He glanced at Murata. "Do I want to know how you got all this information?" Murata merely shrugged and didn't open his mouth.

Shinou sighed and leaned back. "This complicates things."

"Not really." Shinou sat straight as he looked hard at his Sage. "What do you mean by that?" He asked suspiciously. Even though he knew his Sage for 4000 years he still couldn't understand his plans

"We should let William take Lord von Bielefeld for a date."

Shinou just stared at Murata. He waited for Murata to grin and say he was joking. After a few minutes of silence he decided to confirm that his ears were not deceiving him. "What?"

Murata sighed. "Have you ever heard the saying 'Two targets with one arrow'?" Without waiting for Shinou to reply he continued. "If William goes on a date with Lord von Bielefeld then we can make Shibuya jealous as well as Lord von Bielefeld can get his revenge."

Shinou's eyes shined with excitement at the prospect of revenge. Rubbing his hands together he replied,"A very good idea indeed my Sage. Shall we begin planning?"

**OooO**

Back in Blood Pledge Castle, the Evil Pig or the Devil as he was dubbed by Conrart and Wolfram respectively was walking through the corridors of the Castle quietly. The note he had received just a couple of hours after arriving was intriguing in the least.

He came to the place they had agreed to meet. He glanced at the person walking towards him from the other end. Stopping in the middle of the corridor William waited for him to reach.

"You seem confident that this will work." William asked leaning against the wall as he studied the petite man standing before him.

"Confidence is an important factor in success." The man replied lightly, the only thing betraying his feelings was the smirk that lit up his face. William didn't trust the man. He had a feeling that he was selling his soul to the evil by agreeing to this.

William extended his hand for the man to shake. "Well then, it's a deal." Now there was no way in hell that they would allow the ex- royal couple to get back together.

Or so they thought.

They didn't notice a shadowy figure standing in the darkness as it observed the deal taking place. "I guess things are slowly getting interesting."

**OooO**

**Sneak Preview:**

"The door is locked."" Sangria frowned, trying her best to twist the door knob and open the door. Effe, who was standing beside her looked bewildered. "But I heard noises from it just a few minutes ago."

Sangria turned to look at Effe. "Are you sure?" Effe didn't miss the slight fear in her voice and she too began to feel scared. Maybe it was a ghost or something… They both looked at each other and silently decided to come later.

If they had been able to look into the room they would be more surprised. The room was occupied by 4 people. 4 people who no one would expect to be together. Those people, Lord Weller Codename: gentlesmiler, Lord von Voltaire Codename: grumpyknitter, Yozak Gurrier Codename: secretspy and Poison Lady.

These people being in the same room was a big enough surprise but the maids would've surely fainted if they saw the heads put together as they poured over a piece of parchment on the table in the middle of the room.

**Author Notes:**** Done! I am rather proud of myself actually. Hopefully this will satisfy everyone for a few weeks until I find the time- and inspiration- to write more. Next chapter will be very interesting****. I NEED IDEAS FOR PRANKING WILLIAM.**


	13. Teamwork Power

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own KKM!**

**Author Notes:**** Yes, I know it has been more than a month since my last update. I do have plenty of reason among them is exams but I should have tried harder to update. Sorry. And I am not really satisfied with this chapter since it doesn't really contain anything. I promise next chapter will have a lot of pranks, William bashing, and many more things. SPECIAL THANKS TO SAWYER FAN WHO GAVE ME PRANK IDEAS.**

**Review Replies: **

**Sawyer Fan:**** Jealousy is in the air…. Unfortunately our poor Maoh's nose is blocked! Don't worry….. he will soon come to terms with his feelings. Thank you for the ideas.**

**Guest:**** Updated!**

**Guest:**** thank you.**

**Angelanddevil2:**** No problem. Your encouragement is more than enough.**

"_**Teamwork: Easier Said than Done"**__**  
**__**Nauman Faridi**_

**Chapter 12: Teamwork= Power (Normal P.O.V)**

They stared at the floating object in wonder. What they weren't able to understand was how an inanimate object without any wings or support that they knew off- unless Anissina had yet again gotten her hand on a test subject for her latest invention- could be flying around in the air.

Wolfram, after a brief moment of shocked silence, let out a sigh. Maybe someone was trying to prevent him from going to the date. For a moment the thought that Yuri was doing this entered his mind before he squashed the idea. He couldn't risk bringing his hopes up. It was too dangerous.

"Don't worry. I will not let it harm you while I am here." The false bravado in William's voice didn't go unnoticed by Wolfram who tried not to snort at Williams's misconception of him being scared. What he couldn't understand was how he managed to get cornered into the date.

The pans and kitchen utensils that were floating in the air stilled. Wolfram thought that the act was over and it was going to drop to the ground but the exact opposite happened. The utensils, among them were a huge knife, hurtled towards them. Or to be more specific towards William. Wolfram would take great enjoyment in replaying the moment again and again in his mind later.

He, ducking on instinct.

William emitting a huge girlish, if not childish, shriek.

The utensils sensing the movement and, ignoring Wolfram, attacking William.

The loud clanging and breaking noises as the utensils fell one by one on the Devil.

The knife whizzing past, managing to catch the edge of Williams cloak and making him loose his balance.

A dull thud as William fell on the ground as the utensils stopped attacking and fell beside him.

The girlish scream stopping while Wolfram tried to control the laugher threatening to escape.

Now Wolfram was quiet sure that there was someone looking out for him. He just didn't know who it was or how many of them there were.

**OooO**

_**Previously:**_

The next day bought lots of sunshine and very good weather. A perfect day for an outing. Or so Yuri thought.

His plan was to call all the people, namely his friends and retainers, and go out somewhere for a picnic. After all such weather could not be ignored. But, unfortunately for him, the first person he came across was Murata.

"Oy Murata!" He waved his hand and simultaneously jogged towards where Murata had stopped walking. In the back of his mind he noted on how odd it was that Murata was visiting the Castle the third time in less than a week. He quickly forgot about it though when he came face to face to Murata.

"Hey Shibuya." A quick greeting accompanied with his usual smirk.

"I was thinking about all of us going out for a picnic. Would you like to come?" Yuri asked all in one breathe.

Murata's eyes widened in shock. "Didn't you hear? Weller and Lord von Voltaire have disappeared to do something 'important' and Lord von Bielefeld is going on a date with William." If Yuri would have been more observant he would have noticed the twonkle of mischief in Murata's eyes or how a smirk was threatening to break out on his face. But unfortunately, as everyone knew, he was quiet dense. Which was why all this had started in the first place.

"Wolfram is going on a date with that douche- I mean William?" Yuri coughed self consciously. Murata, unable to control his smirk, raised his eyebrow. He had no trouble completing what Yuri was going to say.

'Shibuya is jealous without realizing it himself.' Murata thought amused. This was great entertainment. And it was only going to get better.

"Yes. They knew each other from a very long time. They are close friends after all." Murata knew that it was not true and Wolfram hated William's guts but a little white lie wouldn't hurt anyone. On the plus side it might even help the operation move along faster. Noticing the slight frown on Yuri's face Murata smiled. Yes. It would help the operation move faster.

"Fine then." Now Yuri was full out pouting. "We should go some other time." Murata did feel bad for Yuri but what he had done had to be done for the greater good. Now he felt like Dumbledore. He knew he shouldn't have read those Harry Potter books that were lying in his house that day. Now he had become more philosophical and cryptic than before.

As Murata turned to walk away he had one last parting shot. "Who knows? We might have to prepare the Castle for a wedding in a few months." He could almost visualize the open mouthed look that Yuri would be spotting and he walked away with his back towards Yuri.

Humming lightly, he made his way through the various Castle corridors. The Kitchens was in the lowest level of the Castle.

Reaching his destination, he peeked in searching for his partner- in- crime. Spotting her by one of the tables, cleaning dishes and talking with Sangria, he made his way in. "That's a lot of dishes." The two ladies turned around in surprise not expecting any company.

"Your Eminence." Sangria gasped before quickly bowing. Miko followed her suit so that it wouldn't look odd.

Waving his hand he said, "No need for all this formalities." Smiling charmingly, he asked, "Can I borrow Miss Miko for a few minutes?" Sangria blinked and nodded, all the while throwing suspicious glances at Miko. There was going to be another addition to the love lottery.

Miko smiled and followed Murata out.

"We better go to the Gardens." Murata suggested. Leading the way, Murata entered the Gardens noting the addition of a new dark black flower. Making a mental note of asking Lady Celi about it, he turned towards Miko.

"Did something happen?" Miko asked worried. Murata smiled reassuringly and shook his head.

"Nothing bad. Actually it might turn out to be quiet good for us." At Miko's questioning glance he continued, "Did you hear about the recent addition?"

"That William? The maids were talking about him yesterday during dinner. He was seemingly very close with Wolf-Chan but something happened between them and he hasn't come here ever since..." A sharp glance towards Murata. "Do you know what happened Ken-Chan?"

Murata had to appreciate the character of Miko Shibuya. Many people thought of her as a bubbly and cheerful person who didn't have the ability to take anything seriously. The truth was that no one had ever made her angry enough to face her wrath. Murata had a theory about how Yuri might have gotten the Maoh side from Miko. It did seem viable.

"Not exactly. No one seems to know what really happened." At least that much was true. Even the Great Sage didn't know the exact details of the incident. The only thing he knew was that a huge fire had taken place, without any doubt on who had caused it, and William left soon after that. Murata knew that despite all the jealously and anger that Wolfram showed he truly cared about the people near to him and would never drive them away from him unless they hurt him. So he was sure that William must have done southing to face Wolframs' wrath.

"Then what should we do about him?" Miko asked.

"I was thinking... And I already told Shibuya..." Murata grinned. "Why not ask William to take Von Bielefeld on a small date?"

A normal reaction would have been to frown or gasp while shaking head vigorously; trying to explain how it was a bad idea and no way it would work. But since this was the mother of Yuri Shibuya who, on no accounts, could be considered normal she had the complete opposite reaction.

"That is a brilliant idea. It will even make Yuu-chan jealous and he might realize his feeling earlier than expected." Clapping her hands together Miko was already lost in her own world.

Laughing at her enthusiasm Murata had already started to move back towards the Castle. "Then I better get going. It wouldn't be good if Yuri meets William before I do." Nodding Miko watched Murata retreat back into the Castle.

Tilting her face high, she smiled. If everything goes according to plan then it would mean a better future for everyone.

**OooO**

William was sure that his day would go good. The weather was pleasant, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping and all the clichés. So when he saw the Great Sage approaching from the opposite direction, instead of turning away- he didn't trust the double black after all and he knew that the feeling was mutual- he walked forward confidently to meet him.

"Good Morning Your Eminence." He greeted in the most regal tone he could. The amassment on Murata's face irritated him but there was nothing he could do about that. The Great Sage was of a far higher rank than him.

"Good Morning Lord Rudolf." Tilting his head Murata frowned.

"Is something wrong?" William asked worried. He had a plan to carry out and it wouldn't be good for either of them- not that he cared about that filthy blooded king of Small Shimaron but his neck too would be on stake- if they were caught before a chance to carry it out arrived.

"Oh nothing much. I was just wondering on how much you and Lord von Bielefeld would suit together." Murata commented lightly. To say William was shocked was an understatement. He knew that the Sage didn't like him much less trust him.

"He, a passionate young man while you, a brave knight. What a perfect couple." Even though William's sixth sense was warning him of danger he couldn't ignore the compliments that were being showered on him. Pushing his doubts aside he asked, "Perfect couple?"

"Of course. You both look perfect when you stand beside each other."

"But what about His Majesty? Most people feel that he and Wolfram make a much cuter couple."

"Maybe they do. But that was just temporary. They were never meant to be." Murata shook his head. "Their engagement was a disaster. They are complete and total opposites. You and Lord von Bielefeld on the other hand..." Murata looked at William speculatively. "It would be better if you both got back together again."

The word again caught William's attention. "So you heard about the incident?"

Murata nodded. "Of course I am sure that it isn't your mistake. Lord von Bielefeld is known for over reacting on the smallest of things."

"Yes you are right. But I love him just the way he is." William made sure to keep just the right amount of adoration in his voice.

"Why don't you take him out on a date today?" A bombshell.

"What? But what if he doesn't accept. He is stubborn and I know that he isn't happy to see me back so there is no way he would go out with me." Taking a deep breath after the long speech William let out a small sigh that he hoped had passed as a sad one.

"What is there to try?" Indeed. What could be lost if he just tried once. If his luck was good he would slowly gain back Wolframs trust.

"I will do that." Standing straight, he marched in search of Wolfram. He would get that date no matter what.

'Now to search for Lady Celi.' He knew that he had laid it down a bit too much thick but luckily William hadn't noticed anything. Murata also knew that there was no way Wolfram would accept to go out on a date with William. So the only person who could make- or bully- Wolfram into going for a date was Lady Celi. He knew for a fact that Wolfram was in the courtyard training with his soldiers. And since William had gone the opposite way, Murata was sure it would take him some time to find Wolfram. Before that Murata had to find Lady Celi.

Her room was not too far from the place he had encountered William and for that Murata was thankful. He had very less time already.

Knocking on the huge door he waited for the 'Sexy Queen'- now 'Sexy Ex-Queen'- to open the door. Opening the door with a flourish, she stood in her usual clingy black dress- unlike the towel Murata hoped- her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Did anything happen?" Murata was taken aback. It was almost as if she was expecting him. Deciding not to question it anymore he informed her of what had taken place.

"So you want me to convince Wolf-Chan to go on a date with William?"

"Yes. Shibuya is already jealous and if they actually went on a date... "Murata trailed off.

Celi nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I will do it." A pensive look appeared on her face. "Though..." On Murata's questioning look she continued, "William and Wolf-Chan would be a cute couple if they got together. It isn't all together impossible." At Murata's badly concealed look of horror she laughed. "Don't worry. I still think Wolf-Chan and His Majesty would make a much better couple than anyone else."

Closing the door behind her she walked away. As she disappeared around the corner her voice floated towards Murata, "But I hope it's not too late." Shaking his head he smiled grimly. He too hoped the same.

**OooO**

"Wolf-Chan!" The clear, high soprano voice could only belong to one person. Repressing a groan Wolfram turned around tying to ignore the snickering from his soldiers.

"Yes Mother. As you can see I am a bit busy right now so I will talk with you later..."

"You all are dismissed." Lady Celi waved her hand in a shooing motion. The soldiers looked at each other in confusion. Should they listen to her or not? Only their Captain had the right to dismiss them but in the other hand she was the Captains mother and the ex-queen.

"MOTHER!" The soldiers winced. The high pitched tone indicated how angry their Captain was. "They are my soldiers and you don't have any right to..." Ignoring her son Lady Celi frowned at the soldiers. "Why are you people not going? Go on."

Glancing at each other the soldiers made a decision. Shrugging they sheathed their swords and started to walk away. Before Wolfram could start screaming again Lady Celi turned towards him with a bright smile. This instantly put Wolfram on his guard.

"What did you do?"

Lady Celi pouted. "Who said did anything? Dent you trust you Mama?"

By now alarm bells were ringing in Wolframs head warning him to run away. But Lady Celis hand around his shoulder prevented that. As he contemplated his options- to run away and risk her wrath or to wait there for sure death- another sound reached his ears. That way of walking... Hoping with his full heart that it wasn't who he thought it was he looked up only to have all his hopes crushed.

Walking arrogantly with his head held high was the Devil himself.

'WHY ME?' Wolfram thought as at the same time Lady Celi thought, 'What good timing.'

"William! How good to see you here." Lady Celi's smile as too sharp to be innocent.

"Likewise." A charming smile was directed towards her but his eyes lingered on Wolfram as Wolfram glared back with everything he had. "I actually came here to ask Wolfram something."

The alarm bells in Wolframs head were now broken due to excessive ringing.

"For what?" Lady Celi asked.

"I was wondering if he would like to go out to town with me."

"WHA- Of course no-" Clamping a hand over Wolframs mouth Lady Celi smiled charmingly. "What he wants to say is that he would be glad to accompany you."

William grinned and nodded."I will wait for him by the eastern corridor." Lady Celi nodded with the smile still in place as she ignored Wolfram rather violent protests against her hand.

Removing her hand as William left she raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't a very nice way to behave Wolf-chan." Ignoring her words, Wolfram instead focused on the problem.

"I am sure that there was a very good reason for you to make me to go on a date with that- that Devil." Wolfram's initial calm tone had disappeared as he thought of going out- alone that too- with the bastard.

"Wolfram!" He knew that he had crossed the line when his mother used his full name instead of her usual 'Wolf-Chan'. "You shouldn't call him that. He is a perfect gentleman." Before he could say anything else Lady Celi continued, "You will go on that date with him. And you will do it without a single complaint." The glare warned him not to protest anymore

"Fine." He snapped stomping away.

Lady Celi sighed. She was sure that he would grumble all the way but there was nothing she could do about it. Hopefully it would all work out in the end.

**OooO**

"The door is locked." Sangria frowned, trying her best to twist the door knob and open the door. Effe, who was standing beside her, looked bewildered. "But I heard noises from it just a few minutes ago."

Sangria turned to look at Effe. "Are you sure?" Effe didn't miss the slight fear in her voice and she too began to feel scared. Maybe it was a ghost or something… They both looked at each other and silently decided to come later.

If they had been able to look into the room they would be even more surprised. The room was occupied by four people. Four people who no one would expect to be together. Those people, Lord Weller _Codename: gentlesmiler_, Lord von Voltaire _Codename: grumpyknitter_, Yozak Gurrier _Codename: secretspy_ and the Poison Lady herself.

These people being in the same room was a big enough surprise but the maids would've surely fainted if they saw the heads together as they poured over a piece of parchment on the table in the middle of the room.

"That might not work." Gwendal commented crumpling another piece of parchment. Anissina let out a frustrated breath and put her hands on her hips. "If you don't like any of my ideas then come up with some of your own." Gwendal nearly cowered.

"Lady Anissina, it would be a waste to use such a ... Magnificent invention for such a trivial matter." Yozak tried to reason with her- as well as save his Commander- throwing worried glances at the menacing looking invention sitting silently in one corner of the room.

Luckily for all present, Anissina seemed to consider this seriously. As the other waited for her verdict with a baited breath, a resounding crash broke the silence. As all of the males jumped at the unexpected noise Anissina merely glanced at her now broken invention.

"I think it does need some more adjustments." Anissina conceded.

Sighs of relief filled the air. "But I still have another invention." Horrified faces all around. Ignoring the expressions on her partner-in-crimes faces, she retrieved another roll of parchment from her pockets. Make that another roll of Very long parchment.

The men sighed. In their anger they had forgotten the real danger.

Poison Lady and her inventions could even give the Devil a run for his money. Now instead of trying to get rid of William all of them would try to survive all the time spent with Anissina.

**OooO**

"I thought you were going to stay up in the Shrine." If anyone noticed the Great Sage talking to himself they didn't say anything but continued on their way without sparing him a glance. Things like this were very common in Shin Makuko especially since the arrival of the 27th Demon King.

"I got bored." Shinou knew that he shouldn't be surprised that his Sage was able to tell he was there without any indication. Appearing on Murat's shoulder, Shinou made himself comfortable. "And nowadays the Castle is much more interesting than before."

Raising his eyebrows Murata continued walking. There was no particular destination in his mind so he just roamed around the hallways tying to think of a plan to help Wolfram bear his date with William.

"Did you know that my descendents brothers, the inventor and the spy have gathered to think of a plan to get rid of that Devil?" Shinou's tone was light like they were discussing about the weather instead of something important.

That caught Murata's interest. "I didn't know about it actually. Well, that decreases our work load." Grinning Murata made and discarded plans in his head. "Let's leave the start up to them then. Let them start it and we will end it." Shinou smirked at his Sages deviousness.

"I like it. Now to inform them about the date."

Murata glanced at Shinou. "You are volunteering?" He knew that Shinou normally left this kind of things up to him.

"I want to see their expressions." Shinou shrugged. Murata could already imagine the expressions on the brother's faces. He wished luck to whoever was near them at that moment. Gwendal might like cute things and Conrart might hide behind his charming smile but everyone knew that mess with Wolfram and you might as well kiss your life goodbye.

"Fine." Murata agreed. Shinou disappeared. Murata sighed. Everything seemed to be going according to plan for now.

**OooO**

_**Present:**_

**In the shadows of a well hidden corner:**

As Wolfram tried to control his laughter he had no idea that there were many people hiding in the shadows, trying to control laughter themselves.

"Wow. The invention actually worked." Yozak commented his shoulders jerking as the suppressed laughter tried to break out.

"Shhhhh!" Anissina glared at Yozak. "You will get us caught." Yozak immediately fell silent except for the quiet snorts he was unable to suppress. Conrart too was grinning at the look on Williams face as he tried to get up and failed, falling back with a bang the vessels around him making a loud clanging noise. Gwendal was the one most silent as he leaned against the wall.

"Commander?" Yozak noticed the silence of the older man who hadn't yet said anything.

"He still hasn't gotten out of the shock that William and Wolfram are going out on a date." Anissina explained peeking out from the corner they were hiding in. Conrart and Yozak turned towards Gwendal. A disgruntled expression adorned his face.

"I am sure that it wasn't Wolframs decision." Conrart said reasonably. Gwendal merely grunted.

"This isn't the end of his troubles." The delighted tone in Yozak's voice dint go unnoticed by anyone but since they were feeling the same way they didn't rebuke him.

Time to step up the game.

**Back to the Disaster sight:**

Wolfram on the other hand left all the attempts to control his laughter. He laughed without any care enjoying the look on Williams face as he realized that a few of the pots were filled with soup and various other kinds of liquids.

Soldiers came running to the scene after hearing all the commotion.

"What happened?" A soldier exclaimed looking at all the broken plates and pots. They all seemed even more surprised at how much the youngest son of the Ex-Queen was laughing. Especially at the misfortune of someone else.

As they hesitated, unable to understand what to do, Conrart entered the scene.

"Should I even ask what happened here?" The dry tone was accentuated by the look that Conrart was throwing at William. Wolfram immediately stopped laughing though there were still traces of laughter on his face.

"Don't." Was the only thing Wolfram said.

"You better go and wash up." Conrart suggested lightly. He hoped that this would effectively cancel the date. But he had underestimated William.

"Yeah I will." He got to his feet wincing, the pieces of crockery stuck to different parts of his body with the help of the liquids on him. Turning towards Wolfram he said, "I won't be long. Let's meet at the front gate after half an hour."

The soldiers felt like audience in a very cliché show.

The horrified expression on Wolframs face couldn't be copied by even the most talented of actors.

The look on Williams face just reeked of smugness.

The look on Conrart's face would send even the bravest of men running for cover.

A loud growl was heard. "Is there a rabbit on loose?" William looked nervous and Conrart looked solace in that fact. William should be nervous but not for the resin he was thinking off. Conrart knew from where the growl had come and it was with great hardship and years of experience that he was able to control himself from saying something he wouldn't really regret later but would get an earful from Lady Celi for sure.

"No of course not. You better go and tidy up." Conrart's voice had returned to its calm tone. Turning towards the soldiers he instructed, "Clean up this mess."

The soldiers who were enjoying the exchanges immediately snapped into attention and chanted. "Sir, Yes sir."

Wolframs expression was sullen as he stomped away from the place. William walked the opposite way towards the baths. Conrart sighed and walked towards the shadows where his partners were hiding.

"Looks like our plan failed."

Conrart noticed the absence of one person. "Where is Yozak?"

Anissina's smile was definitely reeking of evilness. If there was such a word. But Conrart was sure the definition of sadistic, evil, cruel and all the related words would be Anissina. There was no one else like her. And for that he was thankful.

"I sent him for an errand. Don't worry. He will be back soon."

"And does this errand have something to do with The Evil Pig?" Conrart asked.

"Maybe." Was the only reply he got. Looking at Gwendal for confirmation he frowned at the look on his elder brothers' face. If the soldiers thought that the look on Conrart's face was scary before then it was nothing when compared to Gwendal's face now. Anissina didn't seem too fazed.

"Well, the 'Evil Pig' has asked for more so he is going to get it." Conrart could only look after Anissina as she slipped out casually and made her way down the corridor. If William was anything less than the Devil Conrart might have actually felt bad for him. No one deserved the wrath of Anissina.

But since he was the Devil he deserved all the hell she gave him.

**OooO**

**Sneak Preview:**

It was a natural instinct for him to call upon his maryuko and light the mysterious mans clothes on fire. After all, he had bad experiences with men wearing big hoods that covered their entire face. But the yelping sound that the man emitted couldn't be mistaken for anyone else's.

"William?" Wolfram asked shocked as the so called mysterious man removed his hoodie and threw it to the ground. Ignoring the burning cloth, Wolfram instead focused his attention on William. "What were you-"He immediately feel quiet as he took in the appearance of his date.

The bright blue skin nearly blinded Wolfram as he frowned trying to make sense of what had happened. All the other parts of William's body was covered- including his hands which were covered with gloves- except for his face and neck which were bright blue in colour.

Opening his mouth in an attempt to say something- anything- Wolfram started laughing. It seemed like it wasn't only the skin that had been affected.

**Author Notes:**** Over! Please review and come forward with some pranking ideas for William. Thank you!**


End file.
